Mark of the Fox
by Twisted Vixen
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE A serial killer is on the loose. Itachi Uchiha is on the case. But as he gets more involved, he finds out that it's much bigger than he ever thought. The facts lead back to his own past and threatens everything he holds dear. AU ItaNar
1. The Victim

**Summary:** A serial killer is on the loose in Konoha. Capt. Itachi Uchiha is heading the case. But as he gets more involved in the case – and more involved with the only coherent survivor – he finds out that it's much bigger and older than he ever thought. The facts lead back to his own past and threatens to destroy all that he holds dear. AU Drama/Crime/Romance

**Warnings:** Eventual ItaNaru yaoi. Embrace it people! There will be violent situations mentioned in this story. Some of it may get a bit graphic. Thus why it's Rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**a/n:** Hmm...I must be watching too much Law and Order: Criminal Intent and stuff. Well, anyways, don't hurt me...yes I know I should be working on other stuff, but this has been sitting on my computer for probably two months. I kept putting off posting it, but I'm trying to clean off my laptop since this actually belongs to my job. XD So you're getting it early. Hope you like it.

* * *

**MARK OF THE FOX  
**

**Chapter 1 - The Victim**

* * *

**Speaking:** "blah blah"

**Thoughts:**_ 'blah blah'_

**x x x**_  
_

Itachi sat in his office looking over some of the latest cases. They weren't pretty. Not at all.

A little girl had been strangled by her own father just because she wouldn't be quiet.

A gang skirmish occurred between Leaf and Sound right after a school day leaving two children who had been on their way home stuck in the middle. One was in the hospital in serious condition, the other was dead from a gunshot wound to the chest.

The last one was a case of domestic violence. It was a typical situation...A husband and wife on the outs. The husband goes against the restraining order and comes to the house threatening her. Even though she calls the police, they're too late. By the time they got to the scene, both had died from gunshot wounds...one self-inflicted.

With a sigh, Itachi leaned his head back against the back of his chair while he tossed the papers on top of the rest of the growing pile. He was beginning to understand why so many others could not handle this job. It was hard to see so much violence and not be affected. Emotions were dangerous to have in this line of work.

Fortunately, he understood this fact long before taking this job. His father had been the police chief of Konoha, after all. Once he'd been old enough to understand his father's occupation, he couldn't help but admire the way he could keep his home life and work life separate. At least for him and his younger brother.

Neither of them knew how much their father hid from them until the day he was suddenly gone from their lives.

It had been such a good day too. It was sunny and warm. Sasuke had begged their father to let them go to the beach. After a brief scolding for whining, their father had allowed it. Itachi had taught Sasuke how to swim that day. Or maybe the word was forced, since he basically tossed him into the water and told him to paddle. It might seem cruel to some to do that to a 7 year old, but that was the way he was taught, and so he did the same with him. Besides, Sasuke had fun.

Unfortunately the smiles upon both their faces were lost, maybe forever, by what they saw when they opened the door to their home.

Their beautiful mother was face down in her own blood. Their father had dragged himself as far as he could before his damaged body gave in. He was only maybe a foot from the phone.

The murderer was never found.

Sasuke didn't speak a word for a year, he was so traumatized. And himself? He became as cold as ice. It was the only way. He buried his emotions and made plans for him and his little brother. As soon as he finished school, he joined the police academy. He vowed to continue the tradition that had been passed down by each generation of Uchiha. To be part of the police force.

And now here he was, captain of the violent crimes division. The youngest ever. Part of it was due to his name and reputation, part of it was because no one else could deal with the job for very long. Like his father, he had the ability to detach his emotions. It was easier to do the job that way.

The ring of a cell phone shook Itachi from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Captain?"

"Yes Kisame."

"You need to come down to Maple and Grand right now."

"What's wrong?" Itachi was on his guard now. No one asked him to come to a crime scene unless it was very very bad.

"There's been another one."

Kisame didn't have to say anything else.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Detective Kisame Hoshigaki flipped his phone closed and looked at his partner.

"Well?" His partner, Detective Zabuza Momochi asked.

"He's on his way."

The two were more than partners actually. They were cousins...both tall and muscular. Criminals were scared to death of the two, for their physical statures were very intimidating, as well as the fact that they had built up quite a reputation during their stint in the Organized Crime division. But deep down they were soft-hearted. And as they looked down at the blond haired man who was just getting strapped into a stretcher, they felt pity for what he had gone through.

Zabuza sighed. "Poor kid."

Kisame nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Five minutes later they saw their captain walking towards them. While nowhere near as big, he was just as intimidating. His black trench coat floated a bit behind him as he walked and the moonlight highlighted his pale skin and his long glossy black hair tied neatly in back. But the thing even the cousins were most intimidated by were his eyes. They were so cold and dark, with flecks of red in them. And if you crossed him, the eyes seemed to turn red like blood. It scared the hell out of them.

"Kisame...Zabuza." The partners nodded at Itachi. "You know, you called me away from my cushy desk job into the cold night air?" Itachi asked.

"Get off it boss. You know you hate sitting behind a desk." Kisame replied although without the vicious grin he was known for. It clued Itachi in to how bad this really was.

"Yes, I do. Now, give me details detective."

"The man in that ambulance..." Zabuza answered nodding towards the ambulance that was just driving away.

"Yes?"

"This one was left alive." Itachi's eyes widened slightly. This could be a huge break for their department. They badly needed one.

"He's still alive?"

"Yes...but he's in bad shape."

"And he has that same mark, just like the rest." Kisame added.

"Hn." That mark was basically a burn, a branding of property in the shape of a fox head. It's been happening since Itachi had been a rookie. Maybe even before. Every so often, a person would turn up either dead or so badly worked over that they wished they were dead. And each one had a mark somewhere on their body – hand, wrist, neck, chest, arm – it was the offender's calling card. It was the only piece of evidence they could ever get. The crime scenes were always squeaky clean, there were no residue, fingerprints, hair samples, DNA, nothing.

And the few who lived long enough after the attack were too traumatized and brutally screwed with to ever tell anything.

"Anything else?" Itachi asked while he turned over the information in his mind.

"Just this." Kisame handed him a bag that contained a wallet, keys, phone and an iPod. Itachi took the bag and turned away, walking back toward his car.

"Konoha General...that's where the ambulance is heading." Zabuza added as their boss walked away. Itachi nodded and gave a little wave.

Zabuza glanced at his cousin. "I know he's your friend and all, but man, he's downright scary."

Kisame flashed him a toothy grin.

* * *

Flashing a badge, Itachi asked for information on the person who was just admitted, via the ambulance still sitting idle outside the emergency room doors.

"They just took him into the O.R. It will probably be a while." The pink haired receptionist popped her gum and just barely refrained from looking the hot guy up and down. As gorgeous as he was, he looked way too scary. Itachi really couldn't help but do a double take at the girl's hair color, he just knew it had to be dyed. This new generation was just strange...who would really want to have pink hair?

"I shall wait. I need to speak with whomever his surgeon will be as soon as possible."

"Alright. You can sit down there by those double doors. The surgeon has to come out through there."

"Hn." He nodded in thanks and went the way she directed and sat in the first chair. Pulling on a pair of plastic gloves he grabbed from his glove compartment, he opened the bag that was given to him by Kisame. First he pulled out the wallet. It was a standard folding leather wallet. He found the license in the first pocket.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Birthdate: October 10, 1986

'_Same age as Sasuke.'_ For some reason, that thought bothered him. Moving on...

Height: 5'10

Weight: 170 lbs

Address: 1206 W. Maple Street, Apt. 3B

Well, he sure wasn't from the greatest neighborhood. It was the seedier section of Konoha. Although it was only 10 minutes from the station, the station was considered uptown...closer to the heart of Konoha, where the Hokage Towers – the most expensive condominiums in the city – stood tall.

He rifled through the rest of the wallet. It didn't have much, the usual credit cards, insurance, a few dollars...

One thing did catch his eye, though. A picture, crinkled up and faded with time, showing a blond haired man and a red haired woman. He assumed they were his parents. He looked through the wallet again for a possible contact. Nothing. He dropped the wallet back in the bag and grabbed the phone. Finding the contacts, he scrolled through hoping maybe they could give him a clue. Suddenly he thought of something and checked the list of speed dials. It gave him four contacts. Someone named Iruka topped the list, followed by Gaara, Kiba, and Konohamaru. He looked at the double doors for a moment. No one had come through for a while. Standing up, he walked back past the reception area and out of the sliding doors.

He took a deep breath of fresh air. He always hated the sterile smell of hospitals. It reminded him of the past, when he and Sasuke had to wait for word on their parents.

Looking down at the phone in his gloved hand, he hit the first speed dial and the button for speaker. It rang three times before it connected.

"Hello Naruto?"

"Is this Iruka?"

"Yes...? Who are you? Where is my son? What are you doing on his phone?" Son? Itachi thought about the picture. Blond hair, blue eyes. At least he could attach a name to a face now.

"This is Captain Itachi Uchiha of the Konoha Police Department. I regret to inform you that there has been an accident with your son."

"Oh god...what happened? Is he ok? Oh please, let him be ok." Itachi paused at the panicked voice. He shuddered. A vision of his panicked self of the past flitted through his head. _'Stop it! Not now.'_

"I think you better come to Konoha General." He heard a gasp on the other end, but went on. "I'll be able to give you more details when you get here."

"Just tell me he's ok...please..."

Itachi swallowed. "He's alive..." _'At least for right now.'_

_

* * *

_The glass doors slid open as a visibly frazzled brown haired man walked through. He went to the reception desk in a panic.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes...I need to know about my son. His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." As soon as Sakura heard the name, her face turned sympathetic.

"He's still in surgery. If you have a seat, I'll make sure the surgeon sees you as soon as he or she is finished." Iruka wanted to scream at the frustration of having to wait for word, but he just nodded.

He walked down the hall to where the double doors were. He looked through the old somewhat blurred windows but couldn't see anything. With a sigh he sat down and put his face in his hands.

Itachi watched the pony-tailed stranger impassively. He must be waiting for someone in surgery as well. Whoever he was, he seemed to be an emotional wreck.

When Iruka finally got at least a shaky hold on his turbulent emotions, he looked up and glanced at his surroundings. Next to him was a striking dark haired male in a black suit and black trench coat. He turned his eyes downward, not wanting to be caught staring – although it was almost impossible not to. It was only when he turned his attention to the ziploc bag hanging loosely from the pale hands that he gasped.

There was no one else in all of Konoha who had an orange iPod.

"E-Excuse me...Are you Captain Uchiha?" Cold dark eyes turned toward him.

"Yes."

"I'm Iruka Umino."

Itachi raised a brow at the dark haired man. Well this was unexpected... He had already categorized the Iruka in his head as a blond...not this man with a scar across his nose, and a dark haired high ponytail. His last name was different from the victim.

"Hn."

Silence reigned while they both took a moment to observe each other. Iruka figured if he was a lesser man, he would probably shrink back from the police captain. He was quite the daunting figure.

Itachi was still trying to get over the fact that his assumption was very much wrong. But he couldn't help thinking that the crumpled photograph was important. He wasn't sure why? Maybe it was a sixth sense or something. But he wouldn't let it go yet.

"What happened to Naruto?" Itachi looked up at the distraught parent.

He took a deep breath before putting on his blank face and speaking in a detached manner. "Dispatch received a call about 9:15 p.m. about an injured man on Maple and Grand. Your son was found there unresponsive and beaten badly. That's all I can tell you at this moment."

Iruka nodded and took a moment to digest the information.

"Mr. Umino, do you know of anyone that might have wanted to hurt your son for any reason?" Itachi asked this question already knowing the answer would be of the negative, but it was procedure.

"No...Naruto doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Everybody loves him."

"Any enemies, people he owed anything to, anyone he may have gotten into an argument with?"

"No, none at all. Since the day I met him, he has shown this uncanny ability to make friends even with the most antisocial individuals."

Itachi caught the strange statement and called Iruka on it. "Since the day you met?"

"Oh...yes...I guess I should explain." Iruka rubbed the back of his head with a hand and gave a sheepish sort of smile. "I adopted Naruto when he was thirteen years old. I work at Konoha West Academy as a teacher. He was one of the orphans in my class that year. He was on the verge of being sent back to the orphanage by his last foster parents who couldn't deal with his hyper nature and tendency to get into fights anymore. But there was something about him. I couldn't allow the boy to end up back there so I took him in."

Itachi listened intently. Now things made a bit more sense in his logical head. It had been bothering him. He didn't like being wrong.

"What do you mean there was something about him?"

"Well, you'd have to see it to know what I mean, but Naruto is special. As I said earlier, he has an uncanny ability to make friends. Despite the hard life he's had, moving from home to home with families that didn't care or didn't want to be bothered, he still smiles and tries to look on the bright side. His cheery disposition, and his loyalty have slowly brought him a variety of friends."

"He has three other names besides yours on speed dial. Gaara, Kiba and Konohamaru."

"Ah yes. Konohamaru is another orphan like him. Naruto kind of took the boy under his wing as a younger brother. He just started university this fall and they keep in touch. Kiba is Naruto's good friend. They've known each other since they were eight and were in the same class. Gaara...he's Naruto's best friend. The man is as antisocial as they come unless he's with Naruto. They bonded over mutual bad life experiences. Gaara's an orphan as well. His own father tried to have him killed. He practically visualizes the definition of a homicidal maniac, but somehow he connected with my son. In fact, I haven't even called him yet. He'll probably speed here all the way from Suna as soon as he hears."

Itachi nodded. This man sure could talk. But he figured maybe he shouldn't complain. At least the conversation was informative and it made the time go by faster. He glanced down at the picture in the bag next to the wallet. Well, it was worth a shot.

"Mr. Umino, do you have any idea who the people in this picture are?" Iruka nodded.

"Of course. Those are his birth parents."

"Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Not much. They died when Naruto was a young child. Beyond that, I don't know. He won't talk about it. He's gone to therapy and has had multiple counselors, but he won't say a word about his memories of his parents, if he has any at all."

Itachi found that interesting. He'll definitely make sure to have Shikamaru do some digging to find out more about Naruto's parents.

Before anything more could be said, a fatigued looking female doctor walked through the door. Both Iruka and Itachi stood.

Pulling down her mask she ran a hand over her weary face and smiled sympathetically. "You're both here for Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked.

"Yes." Itachi's cold voice answered before Iruka could get a word in. "I am Captain Itachi Uchiha. This is Iruka Umino, the man's father."

"Ah. My name is Tsunade." She sat down wearily and brushed some errant blonde tendrils from her face. They sat as well. "I performed the surgery on Mr. Uzumaki."

Iruka steeled himself for the bad news. It had to be bad...she hadn't smiled yet.

"First, I should say that he has been stabilized. He is in critical condition, but I believe he will survive." Iruka let out the breath he had been holding.

"When will I be able to speak with him?" Itachi asked. Hazel eyes moved from Iruka's face to his.

"You won't. He's in a coma. As you know, with these types of things, one can never know when the patient will awaken." Itachi wasn't happy with that bit of news. He was hoping to get a chance to talk to the victim sooner rather than later. But he knew the doctor was right...there was no use pressing matters. He nodded in understanding.

"How bad is he?" Iruka asked, his voice slightly shaking. Tsunade took a deep breath. She felt for the man. She was hard pressed to think of another instance of such brutal violence.

"I won't mince words with you Mr. Umino. It's bad...very bad." Iruka nodded at her to continue. "When he came in here, he had all kinds of broken bones – fingers, wrists, one arm, various ribs, and one leg. He bled from various stab wounds, some cuts were deliberately made from one stab wound to the next." She stopped for a moment and swallowed.

Iruka had tears in his eyes just knowing that his son had suffered so much. He knew she wasn't done though, so he took a deep breath of his own and waited for her to continue.

"Even if he awakens soon, he won't be talking. His vocal cords were damaged. Nothing permanent, but it will be at least a while before he gets his voice back completely. He also had a strange mark on the inside of the wrist that wasn't broken."

"It looked like the head of a fox?" Itachi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes...exactly. I healed it the best I could. The scar will probably be there forever. So will many of the others. But of course, what I don't know is how much scarring their might be mentally. Only he knows exactly what happened and who knows if he'll be able to deal with it when he awakens."

"Can I see him?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"Only for a moment. We just put him in ICU." Iruka nodded and gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you for saving him."

Tsunade looked at Iruka, and then at the officer. "Don't thank me yet."

* * *

Iruka stood at the foot of the bed, close to losing it from just seeing his sweet son hooked up to so many machines and tubes and wrapped in casts in different places. Even though he knew his son was in a coma, he still couldn't help but imagine the pain he must be in.

Tsunade smiled softly at the caring man and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll take care of him." she said softly. "And you'll be able to sit with him tomorrow, if you like." Iruka smiled in thanks and nodded.

Itachi looked at the young man who looked to be so peacefully asleep. No matter how much he tried to stay detached, his mind kept going back to the fact that he was the same age as Sasuke. It could've been him sitting here. How could someone be so brutal to a person? He looked at the man's face and saw a mirror image of the man in the picture. Definitely father and son. He hoped, not just for his case, but also for his own sanity's sake, that Naruto Uzumaki lived through this.

He also hoped that Iruka was right about the blond. He was going to need all the optimism possible to get through this.

Iruka and Itachi left the ICU together and rode the elevator back down to the emergency room.

"Mr. Umino, do you have a recent picture of Naruto that I can have?" Iruka opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of a grinning Naruto.

"This is from about two years ago. It's the last pictures he's taken."

Itachi took the picture and placed it in the bag with the other items. "I'll be in touch as soon as we have any more information. Here is my card." Itachi held the card out to Iruka. Iruka took the card and briefly looked it over. "If you have any other information that you can give me, no matter how trivial, please call me."

The elevator doors opened. Iruka gave Itachi a slight nod before leaving. Itachi stopped outside and made another phone call.

"Yeah."

"Shikamaru, I need some help."

"Again? Don't you know what time it is? I should be at home already, but I'm still here working. Damn troublesome Uchiha. You're always giving me more work."

Itachi gave a light chuckle, completely ignoring the other man's griping. "I'll be right over."

**a/n:** Sad start. I seem to do that a lot. I really have to pick a new guy to screw over. Naruto always seems to be the person in trouble in my fics. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed the beginning and please review. I'd love you forever if you do.


	2. Preliminaries

**a/n:** Thank you so much for the reviews. I really didn't know how people would take this one since there aren't a lot of crime stories in the Naruto-fanfic-verse. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you'll like the next chapter. You'll be introduced to a few more characters. Enjoy!

**Summary:** A serial killer is making his name known throughout Konoha. Capt. Itachi Uchiha is heading the case. But as he gets more involved in the case – and more involved with the only coherent survivor – he finds out that it's much bigger and older than he ever thought. The facts lead back to his own past and threatens to destroy all that he holds dear.

**Warnings:** ItaNaru yaoi. Embrace it people! There will be violent situations mentioned in this story. Some of it may get a bit graphic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Apocalyptica who's CD gave me the title for this story.

* * *

**MARK OF THE FOX  
**

**Chapter 2 - Preliminaries**

**

* * *

**

**Speaking:** "blah blah"

**Thoughts:**_ 'blah blah'_

**x x x**_  
_

Shikamaru looked down at the hastily written information Itachi had just placed in front of him before slowly raising his head to look at the man. "Troublesome. I was kind of in the middle of something else, you know." Itachi shrugged.

"Yes, I know. But I think you'll find this much more to your liking." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Che...You just want me to work on your case."

Itachi smirked slightly, thinking he'd already won. "Yes, I do." Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine. What's so important about this one?" Itachi leaned back against the desk with his hands on the edge of it.

"It's the same as the rest."

Shikamaru's eyes suddenly seemed much more alert. "The fox?"

"Hn." Itachi gave a nod.

"And you need this because?"

"The victim is still alive."

"That doesn't mean much. Other's _lived _through the ordeal. Unfortunately, they weren't all that much help, considering their state of mind _afterwards_."

Itachi pulled over a chair and sat down next to the genius. "Look, Nara...I know I'm taking you away from something else, but this is important. I wouldn't pull you off unless it was. We know hardly anything about the victim except what I was told by his adopted father. I need to know about his past...members of his family, if he has any living relatives, and anything else that matters...I know you can find it. I just have a feeling about this one...he just might talk."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes...Well, as soon as he's out of his coma."

"Uh huh, just what I thought." The lazy genius turned away and was about to go back to working on his other project.

"Wait! You do this for me Shika and I'll get you a day off."

He stopped and chuckled. "Trying to bribe me again Captain Uchiha?"

Itachi gave him an elegant shrug and waited. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "I swear...the things I do for you. You're more trouble than you're worth Uchiha."

"Hn...So?"

Shikamaru smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Two days off. No deal otherwise."

Under normal circumstances, Itachi would have flatly refused, but he needed this...badly. "Fine, two days. Not that your lazy ass will do anything with it but sit at home and do nothing." Itachi shook his head. "I can't believe you've got me negotiating over you doing something that's supposed to be your job."

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "It's a gift. Now get your meddlesome self out of my sight and let me work. Come back tomorrow afternoon. I might have some information for you by then."

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He waved Itachi away. "Troublesome."

* * *

Detective Sasuke Uchiha walked into the station glowering, with his older and more perverted partner, Kakashi Hatake, behind him. Sasuke made a beeline for the coffee machine, considering the first one he had was lost by Kakashi's erratic driving. That was the last time he'd let him drive. Stupid one-eye'd detective...

Kakashi followed him with an orange book held up to his face. How he was able to walk and read at the same time - and with one eye - without tripping, bumping or running into something, Sasuke would never know. Kakashi giggled. Sasuke cringed. Even now, after a year of being partnered up with him, he was still a bit creeped out at the grown man's perverted behavior. Then he smirked as a large hand suddenly appeared from behind the silver hair and plucked the book from Kakashi's hand.

"Aww...I was just getting to the good part." If Sasuke didn't know any better he'd almost say the man was pouting under the mask.

"Hn...I seem to remember specifically telling you to keep your...literature – and I use that word loosely – at home Detective." Kakashi shifted his head to the side with a slight chuckle and casually ran a hand through the already unruly hair, making it look even more scattered.

"You did? I don't seem to remember." Itachi raised a threatening brow. Sasuke, knowing that look, unobtrusively stepped back a foot and out of harm's way.

"You don't? I guess a reminder is in order then. Hmm...maybe you'll remember if I take this book and run it page by page through my shredder." Kakashi's eye widened in horror at the threat to his baby.

"Oh that! Yes, I remember now. Hee hee, sorry, I forgot." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Honest mistake, really...It won't happen again. So, uh, can I have that back now?" He asked while reaching out his hand toward his precious book. Itachi smirked and pocketed the book. Kakashi's hand twitched wanting to follow the book into the jacket pocket.

"When your shift is over...maybe." Kakashi sighed. He almost felt like crying. Sasuke snickered.

Itachi glanced at his brother for a moment. "Oh, and I need to speak with you both. My office at 10." And then Itachi turned away and returned to his office.

Sasuke took a moment to watch his brother. Then he turned and smirked at his distraught partner. "Guess you'll be leaving your porn at home from now on."

"But what will I do without it? My days will be so dull." Kakashi sulked. They both walked toward their back to back desks in the corner of the chaotic room full of comrades. Sasuke sipped on his coffee and grimaced. It definitely wasn't Starbucks, but it would do.

"Oh I don't know...maybe your job?"

* * *

Iruka sighed and slumped on his well used couch, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He came home sometime early this morning and tried to sleep, without success. Instead, he ended up sitting up in bed watching some random channel showing old black and white movies. And he wasn't even sure what the movie was because all of his thoughts revolved around Naruto. He finally dozed off at the crack of dawn, but a couple of hours later, he was awake again as more worrying thoughts plagued him. After a badly needed cup of coffee, he got down to business. He started making phone calls. It was an ordeal he had no desire to ever go through again.

The first call was to Naruto's job to say he wouldn't be in for a while, citing some kind of illness. The supervisor didn't sound too happy and he wasn't even close to sympathetic. Iruka knew that, most likely, even if Naruto woke up and recovered enough to go back to work, he probably would have no job to go back to.

His next call was to Kiba. At least Iruka knew him well enough to know what to expect. Kiba was always more bark than bite. He talked big, and although he had the ability to back it up, he was too good-natured most of the time to bother. But if it involved his friends...well, that was another story. After breaking the news to him, Kiba was immediately pissed and cursing, ready to fight whomever had hurt his friend. By the time he explained what happened and described Naruto's condition, he could tell from the sound of his voice that Kiba was close to tears. Knowing the dog lover, he was probably already on his way to the hospital from his home on the outskirts of Konoha where he bred and trained dogs with his sister.

Next was Konohamaru. The brat was almost like a second son. Although he wasn't the one who adopted him, because of his close relationship with Naruto, he saw him enough to make him an honorary member of the family. Neither Konohamaru or Naruto had much of one, so they made their own unconventional one. Fortunately - or maybe he should say unfortunately - he caught him before he went to class. He immediately started bawling. Iruka kept trying to calm him down, but with his own state of mind in tatters, it wasn't working all that well. He didn't even have the strength of mind to stop the teen from skipping out on school and coming home. Right now, Konohamaru was probably already packed up and looking for a way back to Konoha to be with his 'big brother'.

The last call was the one Iruka dreaded making the most. He really was uncomfortable talking to Gaara, the young man really never said much to anyone except Naruto. He still didn't know how Naruto was able to get around the unapproachable demeanor, but that was just his charm, he guessed. Even though he'd seen the red-head many times over the years and already knew that he would never be a threat to Naruto's welfare, he was just nervous around him. Well actually, he had no problem admitting it...deep down, he was a bit scared of him. He wasn't kidding with Captain Uchiha when he said that Gaara Sabaku had the look of a stone cold killer. He had that tattoo on his forehead, he never ever smiled, and those eyes were the worst...just a cold stare from those sea green eyes with the black rings around them made a cold shiver run up and down your spine. But he was one of Naruto's best friends and deserved to know what had happened, so he swallowed his nervousness and dialed.

"Hello." A quiet voice answered.

"H-Hi...uh...is this Gaara?"

"Yes."

"This is Iruka Umino, Naruto's guardian."

"Hn."

"I...I just thought you should know...Naruto's in the hospital."

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Iruka could practically feel the young man's cold aura through the phone and swallowed nervously.

"He got hurt...really badly. He's in a coma." There was silence on the other end for a long time. Iruka was about to call out when the quiet voice spoke again.

"When?"

"Last night." Iruka's voice shook with emotion as he remembered all the wires hooked up to his son.

Another pause.

"What hospital?"

"Konoha General. He's in ICU."

"I'll be there by tomorrow."

"Wait...I..." He heard the click and knew Gaara hung up. He sighed and laid his head on the table. He suddenly had the feeling his home was about to become very crowded.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door of his brother's office.

"Enter."

He poked his head in. "You wanted to see us?"

"Hn." Itachi raised a hand and beckoned him in. "Close the door behind you."

Kakashi closed the door and the partners sat down and waited while Itachi finished what he was working on. Itachi closed the folder he'd been writing in and looked up at the two men sitting in front of him.

Sasuke, to Itachi's shock, had decided to become a police officer. Itachi had always figured that after everything his little brother had been through he would've picked a completely different profession. However, he had underestimated Sasuke's resolve. He didn't know that Sasuke had one thing driving him to be part of the force – finding their parents' killer. He would never be able to truly move on otherwise.

The moment Sasuke graduated from high school he got an application. Itachi didn't even know about it until after his brother had already passed the exam. He was shocked even further by Sasuke's application for homicide detective the moment his probation was up. It took another three years before his application was finally accepted. Some people in small circles grumbled that Sasuke got preferential treatment because of him. But Itachi hadn't done a thing. The Chief even came to him and asked about Sasuke. Itachi respectfully declined to answer. He would make sure there would be no bias...if his brother wanted to be a detective, so be it, but he would get in on his own just like everyone else.

It still kind of irked him that his little brother beat him to it. Five years it took for him to be accepted. Sasuke had done it in three. And damn him if Sasuke didn't rub it in every chance he got.

So, Sasuke was the rookie and the youngest of the division. Which is why he partnered him with Kakashi. Yes, he might be perverted and a bit strange, but he was experienced and that's what Sasuke needed. And Kakashi was without a partner.

Two and a half years ago Kakashi, partnered with his best friend, Obito Uchiha, were following a lead. The lead turned out to be a trap and they were ambushed. Kakashi lost an eye and had several other bullet wounds. But nothing had wounded him as much as finding out that his best friend and partner had been killed. Kakashi was forced to take a year off, partly to recuperate and partly to find himself after dealing with such trauma. Most of the department felt that Kakashi should retire from the force. No one could be a policeman with one eye, they said. Itachi refused to do that to the man. First of all, he'd already been through enough. Secondly, he knew that the police force was Kakashi's life...he couldn't just take that away from him without giving the man a chance to prove himself.

So, when he came back to work, they put him on special cases that didn't involve going out in the field. In those six months, he proved to be quite invaluable. In the target range, he still proved himself to be a sure-shot with a gun...better than some of those with two eyes. So, in the end, Kakashi stayed. And when Sasuke ended up in his precinct, it was the perfect opportunity. Both needed a partner. Kakashi needed to get used to one again and Sasuke needed someone experienced with him. It was a match made in heaven.

Or more like hell...

The two fought it every step of the way. Kakashi didn't want a partner, especially another Uchiha. And Sasuke didn't want a pervert for a partner. They argued constantly and over every little thing. But eventually, they learned to adapt and work together and even started to get along. Of course, that might be partly because of the various threats from him.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on anytime soon or should we come back?" Sasuke's sarcasm brought Itachi out of his musings. He glared at his little brother, hiding his embarrassment at getting caught up in his thoughts.

Itachi refocused and started by pushing a picture towards the two. Sasuke picked it up to see a grinning blonde male. He chuckled in his mind. _'He looks like a dobe.'_ He passed it to Kakashi and returned his questioning gaze to his brother. "Who is he?"

"Your new assignment." Sasuke raised a brow at that.

"We already have one." Itachi's expression didn't change.

"Ah yes, about that...I took your other case and passed it on to Kotetsu and Izumo for now.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, standing up and slamming his palms down on the wooden desk. "It took us forever to get some good leads on that case and now you're taking us off of it?"

Itachi didn't bat an eye nor did his voice reflect any emotion. "Yes."

Kakashi yanked the rookie back into his chair. The kid got riled up so easily. He lazily examined the picture with his one good eye. "What's so important about him that we're being taken off our other case?"

"He was a victim of an attempted homicide last night." Itachi held up his hand to forestall any arguments. "And before you say that's not our department, let me finish."

Both partners' mouths clicked shut.

"A fox mark was found on his wrist."

"Ah...our fox serial killer strikes again." Kakashi drawled while crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's right."

"And how is this kid still alive?"

Itachi shrugged. "Maybe our guy is getting a bit sloppy. Or maybe this guy just fought that hard."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sasuke asked, still annoyed at his brother.

"Watch him."

This time, Sasuke's brow twitched in a show of annoyance that was slowly simmering into anger. "That's it?"

"Yes...unless he happens to wake up while you're there. He is in a coma after all."

_'What the hell?'_ Sasuke now was in a glare-down with his brother. "This is some bull. You're taking us off of our case to _babysit_ some guy in a coma?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it babysitting."

"Oh really? Then what would you call it?"

"Protecting our interests." Sasuke just glared. "Look, I know you're not happy about this. But he is the first link we've had in a while. We need him alive. We can't lose the only chance we might have at a witness."

"Why? You think the fox might come back and finish the job?"

"I don't know. But we can't take that chance."

"And how are you so certain he'll even wake up, let alone be willing to talk?" Itachi looked at Sasuke with such conviction in the dark eyes, he left no doubt.

"There's something about him. I know that isn't the answer you're looking for, but that's all I have. I just have a feeling."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his bluish-black locks. As much as he hated it, Itachi's instinct was hardly ever wrong. But he still wasn't ready to give up all of his time for this. "I do have a life you know It-" Itachi glared at his brother, a silent reprimand for not using protocol. "...Captain. You plan on us spending 24 hours a day with a man who may or may not wake up?"

"Of course not. Just your shift. Split up your time for all I care. I'll split the nights with someone."

Kakashi took it all in stride. It was another assignment and he would take it seriously. "So how much do you know about him?"

"Here's the file so far. You both can examine it at the hospital." He watched as Kakashi flipped through the folder quickly then looked up at the captain with a question in his eye. "It's not much, I know. Shikamaru's checking out some other things for me. Once I have that, I'll pass it on." Kakashi nodded in understanding. Itachi then turned to Sasuke. Sasuke stared back. A whole conversation took place without them saying a word. Finally after a minute, Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out and then nodded.

"Fine."

"Alright, you all can head out then." It was Itachi's form of dismissal. Sasuke and Kakashi both stood. "Oh, and one more thing. I don't have to say anything to either of you about the media do I?" Kakashi turned his head without letting go of the doorknob. He knew exactly what his captain was saying. No media allowed. Anything leaked could jeopardize not only the case but this blond man's life.

"No...I think we understand sir." Both detectives left and closed the door.

Itachi took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Well, that went better than I expected." He muttered and went back to his work.

A list of assignments sat in front of him. Normally, there was a longer list. However, although against procedure, he really had no reason to talk to anyone at the victim's place of employment, at least not yet. He really wanted to focus on the young man's apartment first. He would send Kisame and Zabuza to check email and phone records, the computer, and of course, anything on paper. Shikamaru was already finding out information on the family. The crime lab would be getting the evidence and photos soon to examine, if they haven't gotten it already. As for who could take shifts with him...maybe Genma. He was a night owl anyway.

One by one, he went through and assigned tasks. When he had finally finished, he stood up and stretched. Taking the list in hand, he walked out of his office ready to call a meeting.

* * *

"So are you planning to share?"

Kakashi looked up from the file he was reading and smirked under his mask. "You can read it as much as you want when we get there."

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned them to the road. This time, he was driving. "I still don't see why we have to spend our entire day here. The hospital is crawling with security anyway. Let them watch the guy."

"Your brother's just being cautious."

"Hmph." He pulled into the closest parking spot and got out. Kakashi followed him into the hospital, his finger still twitching at the thought of being bookless. Dammit, he should've asked for his prized possession before he left the precinct.

"We've been looking for a solid lead in this case longer than you've even been a part of the force, so you wouldn't exactly understand how much pressure is on him. We need this kid alive and hopefully sane." Kakashi looked grave as he explained. Sasuke glanced over at the man's sudden seriousness and then looked away.

"Hn."

They walked into the emergency room entrance, not saying anything else about the case.

A pink haired receptionist saw the two men walk in and her eyes widened at the sight before her. The dark haired man had to be the sexiest looking thing she'd seen in her life. And the silver-haired guy didn't look too bad either with his mysterious mask and patch over his eye. She smiled. There were moments she loved her job. "May I help you?"

Sasuke hardly glanced at the pinkette before looking away. Kakashi, knowing Sasuke was not exactly a social individual, answered her question. "Yes you may." He winked at the girl and she blushed slightly. Kakashi grinned. He may be a bit older, but he still had it. "I would be deeply grateful if you would tell me how to get to ICU?"

Sakura giggled at the man's antics. Too bad the other man refused to say anything. She would love to hear him speak. "Well, if you go straight down the hall there and make a right, you'll see the elevators. Take that up to the fifth floor. Once you get off the elevator go to the right and the entrance to ICU will be right in front of you."

"Thank you so much..." He looked at her nametag. "Sakura. Cherry blossom hmm? Fits you."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Kakashi nodded and turned away with a wave. "See you later Sakura.

"Bye." She sighed and smiled as she watched him walk away. She loved men in uniform.

Alone on the elevator, Kakashi elbowed Sasuke, who gave him a glare.

"You could've said something, you know."

"Che...I could already tell what type she was. I don't need anymore fangirls. I had enough of that crap in school. She's not worthy of my time."

Kakashi shook his head forlornly. "Sasuke, Sasuke...have I not taught you anything about how to treat the ladies?"

"Hn." Sasuke dismissed the man entirely. There was a ding and the doors opened to the fifth floor. He walked ahead, leaving Kakashi behind. He lazily followed with his hands in his pockets. They saw the ICU doors and made their way toward them. The doors opened before they got there and they split to opposite sides to let the doctors through with a patient in a rolling bed.

They flashed their badges at the first nurse they came to and asked about their charge. She led them to the room, then smiled as she left them behind. Kakashi's eye widened. Even reading the file hadn't prepared him for how much damage had been done to the blond. He had stitches and bandages all over his body. Shaking his head, he sat in the chair. Whoever this kid was, he must have fought hard.

Sasuke stared down at the blond slowly letting his eyes roam over the battered body, cataloging every injury he could see, before opening the file and reading the information contained within. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that this Naruto was only a few months younger than him. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the file that could answer just why the fox targeted him. From what he's read so far, he seems like a regular guy that gets along with just about anyone. He glanced again at the picture, then up at the real deal. He frowned slightly at the idea that the blonde looked much better with that goofy grin on his face.

"Makes you wonder huh?" Sasuke looked over at Kakashi confused. Kakashi nodded at the comatose young man and then shrugged. "Why him? Seems like a regular nice guy."

Sasuke nodded. He really needed to read up more on the fox. His cases never went in that direction since Itachi and the Mist cousins were primarily involved in it. And as the rookie, he didn't know as much as everyone else. "Is that file open to anyone?"

"What? The fox case?" Sasuke gave Kakashi a nod. "You'd have to ask Itachi. Since you're involve now, I would say you'd have access to it anyway."

"How much do you know?"

"Enough. His choices are never random. He always has a particular reason. Some we've figured out...most we haven't. Unfortunately, he covers his tracks well enough to never leave a trail, nor a connection to any of his other victims. We can't figure out his M.O. I think if we could find a way to solve just that part, it would be a big break for us."

"I see." Sasuke stared at the blond head not really looking at him, but pondering over the information he'd just been given. They needed to find a reason first, then find a way to connect it. His eyes narrowed in thought. He would need to access all the other victim's files. If he was going to be stuck babysitting every day, he was going to try to connect some of these random dots. Maybe then, they'd finally be able get this creep off the streets.

* * *

After the Captain's impromptu meeting, Shikamaru got right back to work on his assignment. In just a few hours work, the random sheets of paper grew into a pile. He hadn't planned to find so much information on this victim of Itachi's.

And if what he'd found so far was any indication, this case was about to take a very interesting turn. For the better or for the worse, he wasn't sure. "Troublesome."

"What are you complaining about now Detective Nara?" He felt a push on the back of his head making it go forward a bit. He didn't even turn his head to the culprit though as she hopped on top of the corner of his desk and sipped on the bottled water in her hand.

"And hello to you too Ino. Can I help you?"

Ino was his friend and a criminologist. They went to high school together along with another of his friends. Upon graduation, she surprised them by deciding to follow in her father's footsteps. She had seemed more interested in looking pretty and attracting boys all through high school, but she turned into quite a serious student once she moved on to college. It was only a couple of years ago that he was shocked to see her walking through the precinct doors as a consultant and now a full time employee.

They were usually so busy though, they didn't get to talk to each other much at work. Obviously, this was one of the few times she was taking a break.

"Just checking on you. It's been a while since I've made sure your lazy ass hasn't passed out at your desk." She grinned at him and swung her jean clad shapely legs back and forth.

"Go away you bothersome woman. You're interrupting my research."

"And what, my dear Shika, are you researching?"

"None of your business...go away." Not put off at all by his obvious brush off - she was used to him after all - instead of leaving, she jumped off the desk and formed her lips into a pretty pout and leaned on her elbows looking at the computer screen.

"Aww Shika, don't be like that." Shikamaru rolled his eyes but didn't bother replying. Her eyes roamed down the screen and then her eyes narrowed as she filtered through the information. "You working on the fox case now? I thought you were on that Forest of Death case."

"I was. Got taken off for this."

"Ah...well, let me know if you figure out anything good for me. I've had that case in my possession for way too long and haven't gotten anything useful enough to really understand him."

"Yeah, sure." He printed out another page and added it to the continually growing pile.

"Is she bothering you Nara?" A deep voice interrupted. Ino turned her head to see her sexy looking captain behind her.

"Nah."

"Don't worry, I'm just leaving Captain Uchiha." She smiled and winked at him. Itachi's expression didn't change at all. It was only a game to her though. As hot as he was, she knew she had no chance with him. The captain was married to his work. "See you later Shika."

Itachi took up Ino's vacated spot. "Have anything for me?" Shikamaru did nothing but point to the pile of paper he'd been compiling over the last two hours. Itachi raised a brow and picked up the first sheet and he only made it halfway down the sheet before his eyes went wide.

"He's a Namikaze?"

**a/n:** Yes, I know. Kind of an abrupt way to end the chapter. Yet it's still kind of a cliffy. Heh, imagine that! XD Yes, I'm all better now thanks to lots of medicine and rest. So I'll be doing a lot of updating on my stories hopefully. Please take a tiny moment out of your valuable time and send me a review. I want to know what you think of the way I'm handling the Narutoverse. I hope so far everyone isn't too OOC. I'm trying to keep them in character and give them roles in the story that suit them. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. The Dreaded Author's Note

I know everyone is seeing this and going "oh no, not the dreaded AN!" I hate when I see these things so I know you do too. I never thought I'd have to put one of these up, but stuff happens sometimes. So before I get started, all I can say is I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. Really, I am.

Without getting way too descriptive of my personal life I'll just say that if any of you have been keeping up with my profile, you know work and my mom being in the hospital have kept me from being able to finish writing any chapters lately. Well, I guess when it rains it pours because I just found out a couple of days ago that my mother will need to have major surgery on Friday. She's already weak and has a bad heart and that's just going to make the surgery even harder. So right now I'm a mess. My mother is my best friend and it just about kills me to think about what could happen if anything goes wrong. I don't know what I'd do without her. Even after the surgery, she'll have to spend the next month in the hospital going through rehab and me, my dad and a couple of other family members are going to have to split time so there can always be someone staying with her.

The last time I attempted to do anything writing-wise was last weekend and I think I only got a couple of paragraphs done. And now I'm too stressed out and emotionally wrecked to even think about writing anything. And I really don't know how soon I'll have a chance to write again. I'm stopping short of saying I'm on hiatus because you may see some Dobe and Teme Chronicles here and there because one shots and drabbles are easier for me to write. And I'm sure there will be some times when I'm in the hospital with nothing to keep me company but my blackberry and I have been known to type on it when I need to so I might write some of my chapters on my phone.

Again, I apologize to all my faithful readers. I hope you all are willing to be patient a bit longer. I'll do my best to make it worth the wait.

- Twisted Vixen


	4. Namikaze

**a/n:** OMG She's back! Yes, I know it really has been forever. I'm sorry for the long looooong overdue update on anything. It's been a screwed up, crazy year and I haven't had a lick of inspiration in the longest. Surprisingly enough, I hopped on my account the other day just to re-save all of the stuff I still had in document manager. Then I planned to re-read and start working on finishing up **Hiding Behind Masks** and then working on **Guess Who** like I've been promising for the longest. Instead my muse kept screaming at me to look at **Worlds Collide**. So like a good little girl, I followed my muse. After reading the two chapters I had already posted way back when, the first thing I decided on was changing the name. I find **Mark of the Fox** much more appropriate, don't you think? Suddenly, I had an idea for chapter 3 and just ran with it. Finished writing it in two days! Better yet, before it was all over I ended up coming up with an idea of exactly where I want to head with the entire story. I hadn't had that when I originally started it. But now I pretty much have the entire thing mapped out in my head and in an email, just in case I lose my mind. So, this is the story you might be seeing me update for a while. We'll see how it goes.

All of my fans waiting for the other two stories to be updated, I apologize. Please be patient with me for a while longer. Hiding Behind Masks has been so hard to figure out what to do with...I think because it's the closest to canon of all the things I've written. And right now, I'm pretty close to hating what's been canon since the Pein arc. Thus my lack of inspiration. And I think right now that anything involving the characters being in a canon Naruto world is on my crap list for the moment. It won't be on that list forever, just for now until I get an idea. So that leaves me with my AU stories and nothing was coming to me for Guess Who (sorry **cutsycat**!).

So, I hope all of you will enjoy this latest installment. I apologize in advance for most likely causing you to have to go back and read the first two chapters all over again just to figure out what was going on. (Had to do that myself. XD) And please PLEASE let me know what you think. It's been so long, it's a wonder I still have any talent left in my fingers to write, LOL. Seriously though, I would love to know if this story is still making sense. It is a crime drama thriller after all. I definitely need the clues to make sense without too many plot holes. Hugs and kisses to all of you for still sticking with me. Enjoy the chapter! :)

**Summary:** A serial killer is making his name known throughout Konoha. Capt. Itachi Uchiha is heading the case. But as he gets more involved in the case – and more involved with the only coherent survivor – he finds out that it's much bigger and older than he ever thought. The facts lead back to his own past and threatens to destroy all that he holds dear.

**Warnings:** ItaNaru yaoi. Embrace it people! There will be violent situations mentioned in this story. Some of it may get a bit graphic.

**

* * *

MARK OF THE FOX**

**Chapter 3 - Namikaze**

**

* * *

Speaking:** "blah blah"

**Thoughts:**_ 'blah blah'_

**x x x**_  
_

_Soft music played, but it was a light accompaniment to the litany of voices. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had arranged a small dinner party for some of their closest friends to privately celebrate his best friend's Mayoral appointment. It was a surprise to the old friends when the votes were tallied and he came out on top in his first time running. Minato Namikaze did not exactly embody the typical politician. He was young, handsome man with a penchant for jokes and pranks, with a grin that could light up a room. He could sometimes be brash and impulsive when it came to his decisions...not normally something that a politican should possess. With the man's reputation for pranks, all of his friends almost pitied the political figures that would have to spend their time with the man._

_And his wife was no better. She was blunt, had a temper to match her red-hair that was well known from one side of Konoha to the other. Hi no Kuni would be in for quite a ride with those two at the helm.  
_

_"Minato, you're just troublesome. I hope you plan to remember us little people while you're off playing mayor of Hi no Kuni."_

_Minato Namikaze grinned and waved his hand at Shikaku Nara. "Oh, I don't know...you just might have to make an appointment a year in advance just to say hello to me. I'll be too busy to spend time with such lowly people." Everyone laughed.  
_

_"Or you'll be so bored you'll beg us to come see you because you can't take all the political BS anymore." Inoichi Yamanaka added causing everyone to laugh even louder._

_"As if he could actually make it without you all," Kushina remarked with a smile and a pat on her husband's leg. Minato wrapped an arm around her and pulled her on his lap. She giggled and gave him a light elbow in the ribs._

_"Ouch woman!"_

_"Oh please! That didn't even hurt."_

_"Only my manly pride."_

_"Save that for the office. You have no manly pride here."_

_That only led to more laughter._

_"You know Minato, you'll have to start acting more like a political figure now. You'll have to be more serious." Fugaku stated. He swirled his amber drink before he sipped._

_"You mean like you Fugaku? As if!"  
_

_"Minato? Serious? I don't think he even knows how." Mikoto replied as she came in with a toddler attached to her hip. The youngster wiggled out of her arms and ran over to his father, who picked him up and placed him on his lap._

_"Your boy's growing fast Fugaku. How old is he now?" Minato asked._

_"Three. He'll be four soon."_

_"And maybe once you get settled in, you can finally work on giving Itachi a playmate." Mikoto replied to that. Kushina sent a wink and a smirk her way._

_"I'll give Itachi a playmate, Mikoto, as soon as you and Fugaku give him a little brother or sister." Both women giggled while their respective husbands groaned at the plans being made for them._

Itachi rubbed his aching forehead. Releasing a sigh, he let his eyes close and let himself relax into the cushions of his couch. That was his only recollection of meeting the Namikazes. And now it surprised him somewhat that he hadn't recognized the faces in the victim's picture until now. How could he have forgotten two such vibrant shades of hair - one an uncharacteristic blond, the other a bright fiery red. Well...maybe he shouldn't expect so much out of his brain. He was only three at the time.

He only knew snippets of the mayor and his father's history. The two were best friends who grew up together. While his father had decided on the police academy, like his father before, Minato had decided on getting into business and politics. Still, the two remained friends, which led up to the congratulatory dinner party. That was the last time the best friendsgot to see each other, as far as he knew. The Namikazes moved away from Konoha and into the big city to the Hi no Kuni capital building, while his father slowly moved up the ladder of the police force until he became Chief. He could only assume that the two best friends still talked from time to time over the phone. He wouldn't know. Soon enough, Sasuke was born and all his attention became focused on being a suitable big brother.

He hadn't given the other family a second thought until he walked into the family room four years later and found his mother in tears and his father drinking hard liquor while watching television. That's when he'd gotten the news that the two of them had died. The official reports was that Minato Namikaze had been assassinated and that his wife, Kushina, had been caught in the crossfire.

Nothing else had ever been mentioned, and like most news topics in the world, eventually faded into history.

There was nothing said about a child that was practically the spitting image of the man.

How in the world did that get by everyone?

That was the question.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pile of files in front of him. There were 13 folders piled high on his desk. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. These files would take a week to get through. But he didn't have much choice if he wanted to understand what was going on.

_He knocked on the door of his brother's office._

_"Enter."_

_He walked in and closed the door behind him.  
_

_"What do you need Sasuke? I'm quite busy at the moment." Itachi only spoke to his brother informally at the office behind closed doors.  
_

_"It's about the fox case."_

_Itachi looked up from the unidentified papers and pinned his intense stare on his younger brother._

_"I need the files. I can't help much if I don't have a clue about what's going on."_

_"Hn."_

_"Besides, sitting in a room for hours watching a guy in a coma is boring. I need something to pass the time. Maybe I'll even be able to find something you all missed."_

_"Doubtful. But, you are correct in that you do need to read up on this case. The files will be on your desk in an hour."_

_"Thanks."  
_

He frowned at the stack. Well, he did ask for them. He grabbed the first three folders and placed them in his briefcase. It would be a good start.

"You off to the hospital?" Kakashi asked without looking at him. He was too busy reading more interesting material.

"I thought you weren't going to bring that trash here anymore."

His partner shrugged and sat on the edge of Sasuke's desk. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You better hope Itachi doesn't see it."

"He won't."

"Or maybe I should just give him a heads up on the way out. I would love to see if he would really carry out his threat to shred that crap."

"I'd hide it before he could get here. Besides, you wouldn't do that to little old me, would you?" The silver haired man batted his eyes at his younger partner. Sasuke cringed slightly.

"Please...don't do that again. That's just disturbing. And yes, I'm off to the hospital. Decided I could benefit from some reading material to pass the time. Better than the reading material you have."

"No where near as entertaining though."

"Whatever. Just make sure you show up on time for your babysitting shift."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Shikamaru walked into the office and placed an almost full inch stack of paper on the captain's desk.

"I thought you would be at home taking advantage of the two days off you earned."

The lazy genius shrugged. "It's troublesome, but I couldn't stop once I started. Damn you and your case! Now I'm too interested in connecting the dots to bother leaving."

"Hn. So what is this?" Itachi gestured to the additional paperwork.

"Everything else I found on the Namikazes after you left. It's weird. There's no record of anything on this kid being a Namikaze besides the badly faded copy of the birth certificate I found yesterday. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that the certificate was forged."

"What about under Uzumaki?"

"Only his adoption papers and everything from that day forward. Nothing from before. It's almost like great pains were taken to make sure no one knew of his heritage. Or maybe his records were wiped. But who would even do something like that...and why? It seems to be more questions than answers with this kid."

"You know, that could be why this kid,whoever he is, was targeted."

"Hm?" Both males looked up at the new voice. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the blonde figure in the doorway.

"Ms. Yamanaka. I don't recall you knocking." Ino shrugged.

"The door was open and I couldn't help overhearing since I've been at the door for the last two minutes and you never noticed me even after I cleared my throat."

"You need something?"

"No...just thought I could help. I've been involved in trying to figure this guy out for way too long."

"It's possible, you know." Itachi glanced at Shikamaru who had propped his chin in his hand.

"What is?"

"That the fox may know the victim or at least know who he really is. Maybe he had a grudge or something."

Itachi sighed and sat back down while he gestured for the blonde criminologist to take a seat. "Wouldn't that be kind of random for our guy? There's never been any connection between him and his other victims. They've all been random from what we can tell."

"That's what we've always thought. It's not like we know much even with all the files we've collected over the last couple of years." Ino replied as she sat and crossed her legs. "Maybe we just need a fresh pair of eyes. We've been on this case so long, I think each new victim is starting to blur with the others."

"Hn." Itachi nodded in agreement. "Lt. Uchiha has the files right now. He asked for them this morning since he and Hatake are now involved in the case."

"Who knows...maybe he'll be just what we need."

* * *

The constant beep of the heart monitor sounded at regular intervals, but Sasuke hardly noticed anymore. He'd been there for so long, the annoying beep had eventually become background noise. With a deep sigh, he pulled the wire frames off his face to rub his eyes. He'd been reading for the last couple of hours and had gotten through two of the three files. His eyes needed a rest.

With a groan, he got up and stretched his long limbs until he heard a satisfying crack in his back. He turned and looked out the window. From the higher floor he could see the parking lot and the highway beyond, but nothing really interesting enough to hold his gaze for longer than a second. He turned and leaned against the wall. His dark gaze found itself back on the comatose blond. If he looked beyond the bruises, bandages and stitches, he'd deem the man somewhat handsome, in a rugged sort of way. Which was saying a lot considering Sasuke was nowhere near gay. But he could still appreciate good looking people, no matter the gender. He had a strong face. And yet, in sleep he looked like an innocent kid. He was almost sure that, when awake, the jawline would take on a much more determined look. The skin was still healthy and tan, despite the horrible ordeal, except for the bits of red and purple from the bruising.

He shook his head. They were the same age. Hell, they could've gone to the same school, if not for their difference in background. What could their serial killer have seen in such an innocent looking man?

Grabbing his notebook, he took a look at what he'd written about the other two victims in comparison with what he knew of his charge.

The first victim was a teenager named Fu. She was only seventeen when she was killed. Her background was sketchy because she was an orphan who grew up alone. Because of her volatile nature, she was shifted from foster home to foster home until she disappeared from her last home at the age of fifteen. From then on she lived on her own and scraped by with odd jobs. Somehow, through means unknown to them, she became a voice for the youth. It began as an underground movement that pulled in many of the teens who were in the same situation as herself. Slowly, her voice began to resonate beyond the so-called street brats to the rebellious teens and then to even the privileged youth who had access to money to keep the movement going. The girl hated the current system and had been trying to become the catalyst for changing things. The Japanese government tried to stifle the youth movement, but every move they made was countered by continued growth.

Unfortunately, it seems the government got their wish for her silence, but not the way they planned. The poor girl had been found in a warehouse near the wharf with various stab wounds and the fox mark on her right wrist.

It was the first time anyone had ever seen that mark, but it certainly wasn't the last.

The next victim was Han, a middle aged man. After reading the man's file twice, Sasuke still couldn't figure out why he was chosen as a victim. Han, it seemed, hated everyone alive from the higher ups to the bums on the street. Eventually he became a modern day hermit. He was originally from Iwa, but because he lived within Konoha's borders, it was under their jurisdiction. And really, he lived as far as he could outside of Konoha proper without actually going across it's borders. The house he was found in was tiny - only a kitchenette, a bathroom, and a room that served as everything else. They found homemade explosives and ingredients for more strewn all over the house. Some seemed to be years old, but he'd never used them for some reason. He couldn't begin to understand how a recluse even made it on a serial killer's radar.

And from his notes there was absolutely NOTHING that tied the two victims together. Nor do they tie to the latest victim. The only similarity was that Fu and Naruto were both orphans but that pretty much got cancelled out by the recluse, who had grown up in a normal household.

No wonder everyone working on this case looked stressed.

He frustratedly raked a hand through his hair and reached for the third folder. Hopefully, he would have more success with the third victim.

**x x x**

Iruka walked through the hallways with two young men behind him. All three sets of eyes were red and puffy. The youngest was still sniffling as they drew closer to the ICU. The double doors opened right as they reached it. They stepped to the side as a patient on a bed was pushed through. The three males stepped through the door before it closed behind them.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

Iruka glanced at the nurse distractedly then glanced toward the curtain that he knew he would find his son behind. "Uh...we're here to see Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah yes. He's in room 8. You do know only family can visit him here in the ICU."

"I know. These two are his brothers." He gestured at the young men who both fidgeted behind him.

"Right. Ok." The nurse looked skeptical. Neither boy looked like the comatose blond. But, it wasn't really her problem.

"How is he?"

The nurse's face turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but there hasn't been any change. But that's to be expected. Feel free to talk to him though. No one's ever proved it, but I tend to think it helps. Oh someone else is in there too. An officer."

Iruka nodded. "Thanks." He turned and put a hand on each young man's shoulder. "Are you two ready? Be prepared...he doesn't look so good."

Kiba took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Konohamaru nodded in agreement and gave Iruka a sad sort of smile that never really reached his eyes.

Iruka gave them a smile and pulled on the sliding door.

**x x x**

Sasuke looked up as the door opened. He closed the file he was reading and stood up while assessing them at the same time. He wouldn't take any chances.

Iruka saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, hello. You must be the officer the nurse was telling me about."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. "Lt. Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka eyes showed a hint of surprise before he smiled.

"Ah. Related to Captain Uchiha? I met him last night."

"My brother. And you are?"

"Oh yes...sorry. I'm Iruka Umino. Naruto's father."

Sasuke raised a brow at that. He glanced at the blond then back to Iruka in just a second, but even that was enough for the father to see the meaning behind it. Iruka couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I know, we look nothing alike. I got the same look from your brother. I adopted him as a boy."

"Ah."

"And these are the closest people to family he has. Konohamaru and Kiba."

"Yo." Kiba gave a small wave. Konohamaru gave him a small smile. Sasuke could see both gestures were a bit forced. Neither had much to be cheerful about, after all.

"Well, I'm sure you all would like some privacy. So I'll just be going."

"No, we don't want to stop you from doing your job."

Sasuke just gestured toward his now empty seat. "Don't worry, I'm not going far. I've been here all morning and I could use a snack. Once I get that, I'll just be in the waiting room until you're ready to leave. Hopefully, my partner will be here by then to take over." He nodded to Iruka and slid the door shut behind him.

**x x x**

Konohamaru, in some ways, dreaded the officer leaving. He had been a distraction from the person he had yet to focus on since coming into the room. Now, though, he was forced to focus on his 'big brother' and just one glance at the tubes and bandages was enough to have him choked up all over again.

There were only two chairs. Iruka took one and grabbed onto Naruto's left hand like a lifeline. Kiba dragged the other chair closer and pushed the youngest into it. Konohamaru grabbed the right hand as a sob was wrenched from him.

"Naruto..."

Kiba gripped the edge of the bed with shaking hands while his eyes roamed over his best friend's body, cataloging injury after injury. It was easy to see that Naruto had been through hell. He could only hope his friend lived through it.

Iruka swallowed and squeezed the hand in his lightly. "Naruto...son...I don't know what happened, but you should know the police are doing all they can to find who did this to you. They even gave you a guard. He looks like he's your age. Maybe when you wake up you can be friends. You always did seem to have a knack for making friends in strange places. This wouldn't be any exception. I brought Konohamaru and Kiba with me. I'll let them say hi in a minute. And your friend Gaara is on his way from Suna right now. Yes, can you believe I actually called him? You always joke with me and call me a coward because I try to stay out of his way. I still don't understand your friendship, but anyone willing to immediately leave just to drive a couple of hundred miles just to see you in the hospital is alright with me."

He sighed, reached up his free hand and ran his hand through the blond spikes.

"I miss your voice already. It's too quiet in the house without you. So you've got to hurry and wake up." Iruka glanced up at Kiba and stood up, offering him the seat. Kiba took a deep breath and sat down and took the limp hand in his.

"Hey man! It's your best friend in the whole wide world. Hana and mom said to give you their love and all that crap. Akamaru wanted to come too. He wasn't too happy I had to leave him at home. I tried explaining about hospital policy and all that stuff. I don't think he took it too well. Ugh! I'm rambling. Don't stay asleep too long man, you're missing everything! I met this hot girl the other day. I could totally tell she was into me. You'd probably tell me I was delusional, but seriously man...and she loved the dog and I got her number and stuff." He grinned for a moment, but slowly turned into a frown. "Aw man..." Kiba ran a hand through his hair and gripped it hard enough to hurt slightly before releasing the strands. "Dammit Naruto! This is so fucked up. I shoulda been there. We would've totally kicked ass together, you know? Whoever this shit is couldn't have taken both of us down." He ruffled the blond hair like he normally would. Normally Naruto would've glared at him and swatted the hand away. "Anyways, wake up soon buddy."

Then it was silent.

Kiba looked up at Konohamaru, who had yet to speak.

"Say something Kono."

Konohamaru still didn't look up. He bit his lip nervously. "What should I say?"

Iruka smiled from behind Kiba. "Whatever you want."

It took another minute for the university freshman to finally start speaking. "H-Hey big bro."

He glanced up at Iruka almost as if to affirm it was ok. The teacher gave him an encouraging smile.

"I... You know, it's so like you to oversleep like this. Idiot! I know it's just an excuse to get out of hanging out with me this weekend. You knew I was coming home so we could have our video game marathon with Moegi and Udon. You just wanted to get out of it didn't you, you lazy bum!" He took a shaky breath and let it out. "That's alright though. I'll get you back. I'll make up the best prank ever and use it on you. It'll be better than anything you've ever come up with. Then I'll take over as King of Pranks!"

His free hand yanked on his green scarf nervously. One of the few things he'd kept from his childhood days.

"Uh...I haven't told them about you yet. So you'll probably have more company soon when they find out. I doubt I'll be able to keep them away. Anyway...I guess I should tell you all the stuff that's been going on since last time I was here..."

Iruka smiled softly. He figured the boys would be ok without him for a while. He placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and gestured toward the door. Kiba raised a brow, then nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He'd hang out with the brat for a while.

**x x x**

Iruka found Lt. Uchiha sitting in the ICU waiting room with an open bag of trail mix and a cup of coffee, still reading the files. With a sigh, he sat down in one of the padded chairs across from him. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples with his index fingers.

Sasuke looked up and watched the man for a moment. With a soft sigh he rubbed his fingers over his tired eyes. He stood and poured a cup of coffee from the complimentary coffee pot and held it out to the distressed father. Iruka looked up wearily and gave the lieutenant a half smile as he took the proffered cup.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Iruka took a sip and placed the cup on the short table next to him. Sasuke hardly knew he was still there, for he had immediately gone back to working on finishing his reading.

"Uh... Is that Naruto's folder?"

Sasuke frowned and glanced up for only a moment before looking back at the page. "No." It was the simplest and only answer he could give. He really shouldn't be spilling details about the case anyway.

"I-I'm sorry. Didn't mean to pry. I'm sure it's probably confidential right?" Iruka rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "I...I just figured I'd give the boys some time with him." He paused for moment to look at the young lieutenant. "Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but you look kind of young to be doing this job."

Iruka was graced with a raised brow which caused him to look away sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

"Not that it's really any of your business, but your son and I are the same age. I graduated from the police academy and joined the force last year." In the back of his mind, Sasuke wondered why he was telling practically a stranger of his background. But he didn't dwell on it very long. The man wasn't dangerous. "My father was the police chief. My grandfather was an officer as well. I guess my brother and I just sort of followed in their footsteps."

"I guess you always wanted to be a police officer then? Heh, it's funny, poor Naruto still hasn't figured out what he wants to do with his life. After he graduated he decided to try going to a local university. But it's hard for him...he's never been the best student. Not because he isn't smart mind you. It's just he's not very good at book learning. He's more of a visual learner. You can show him something once and he'll pick it up immediately. That's just the way he's always been. I was his teacher when he was a child and I was one of the few that understood that and tried to teach him in a way that would help him be successful. Most of the other teachers just thought he was being a troublemaker, so they decided not to give a damn. And that label kind of followed him through the rest of his school years. It probably didn't help that he and Kiba liked to pull pranks all the time either...that just added to his reputation. Well, now that I think about it, being friends with someone as scary as Gaara probably didn't help either. Oh, that reminds me. You'll probably meet him tomorrow. Gaara, is his other best friend. He's on his way in from Suna."

Sasuke didn't say a word, but acknowledged the statement with a nod. His pen was busy flying across the page with information he was jotting onto his notepad. Iruka seemed to like to talk and Sasuke was all for listening. At least he could jot down everything he said in case it was useful to the case.

"Uh...and...please don't arrest him."

Sasuke looked up at that. "Hm?"

"Well...I mean...You see, Gaara...well, you'll understand when you meet him. He's just...strange. It's hard to explain really and his history isn't really my business to tell. He's just very quiet, very goth, and very much an insomniac. It makes for a moody guy with a volatile temper. Just wanted to warn you. That's all."

"Thank you for the heads up, I guess."

There was silence for a few minutes while Iruka gathered his thoughts and Sasuke continued to study.

"Why him." The soft question broke the silent bubble.

Sasuke gripped the pencil just a bit tighter.

"I mean...Naruto, sure he's a goofball sometimes. He's got a mischievous streak, loves pranks...but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer the man. Instead he took a sip of his coffee and grimaced slightly at the cold temperature. Finally, he forced himself to look into the tortured eyes.

"I...I don't know." He pointed to the stack on the table. "These are victims one through three. I started reading through them hoping to find some kind of link between them." With a frustrated growl, he pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the table. "But there's nothing...absolutely nothing I can see that ties the three together. And nothing that ties your son to any of them. It's like their nothing but random victims. But that can't be right. Serial killers don't do random. There's always a reason...even if it's not usually a sane reason." His fingers twitched with an urge that he normally wouldn't respond to. But he put his discomfort aside and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder for just a heartbeat before letting it slide back to his side. "But that doesn't mean we won't keep trying. We won't stop until we find out who this fox is and bring him to justice."

"Yo! Am I interrupting?"

Both looked over to see a silver haired officer leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Che...it's about time you got here. You're only..." Sasuke looked down at his watch, "an hour late? What the hell were you doing?" Kakashi smirked at his partner.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for some info from your brother."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going." Sasuke grabbed everything and crammed them into his briefcase. "Oh, Iruka, Sgt. Kakashi Hatake...Kakashi, Iruka Umino, Naruto Uzumaki's father."

Iruka stood up and held out a hand. Kakashi took it while also looking the man up and down with his one good eye. Then he smirked. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You too Sgt. Hatake."

"Maa, maa...I hate formalities. Just call me Kakashi."

"But it wouldn't be proper."

"Never really cared about proper."

Iruka chuckled. "You sound like my son."

They were interrupted by a loud clearing of throat.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back for the morning shift." Sasuke stated.

"Hold on a second." Kakashi rummaged in his coat pocket and pulled out two sheets of paper. "Itachi showed me this at the station. You need to see it."

Sasuke took the sheets and started speed reading. His eyes widened slightly and he sat down and started reading it again, this time slower. Five minutes later he looked up at his standing partner. "He's sure about this?"

"Yes. That picture is the exact same one that was found in his wallet."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Iruka asked.

The partners stared at each other for a moment, communicating without words. Sasuke gave Kakashi a nod and then took the one sheet of paper, a news clipping, and passed it to Iruka. The teacher read for a moment before gasping and looking up wide eyed. "The former mayor, Minato Namikaze was Naruto's father?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you never knew." Kakashi remarked.

"I was only 14 when he was assassinated. Politics wasn't even on my radar. I mean, I remember it happening. I remember my parents and all the other adults watching it on the news and talking about it for days. But that's all. I was too busy going out with my friends to care. I'd never even seen Naruto's picture of them until just a couple of years ago. He told me he had it at the orphanage and held onto it even though he didn't really know them. He just knew it was the only connection to the parents he, in his mind, never knew. He only remembered that the person who gave it to him told him to never ever show it to anyone. That it was important it stayed a secret. He only explained when I happened to be doing the laundry and found it in his wallet in his pocket. Even still, I never thought about who they might be. I only knew they weren't there for Naruto."

"And Naruto doesn't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"He doesn't remember anything about his life before the orphanage. It's like there's a brick wall. He said he used to try to remember, but there's nothing there."

"This puts a new spin on things actually. How old would Naruto have been then?"

"Three." Sasuke ran a hand over his face. "He would've been three years old." The Uchiha shook his head. No wonder the blond didn't remember anything. If anyone could understand what trauma could do to a person, it was him. Even now, he still had semi-frequent nightmares of his parent's death. And he was seven when it happened. What would it have been like for three year old. "If he was there..."

Kakashi's eye focused intently on his younger partner. He knew Sasuke would understand more than most.

"...if he saw what happened..."

Kakashi sighed and took over where Sasuke left off. "It's easy to see why the poor kid would have blocked it all out. It makes me wonder though...how is he still alive? How did he get away? No three year old is smart enough to get away on his own."

"Obviously someone must have gotten him out. Maybe an aide or something. I wonder if we can investigate that angle somehow."

"What if the person who assassinated Namikaze is the same one after Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I doubt it. Neither Namikaze had the mark of the fox on them." Kakashi sighed. "More answers bring up more questions. Gotta love this job."

"And yet, you stay in it." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm gone. I'll see what else I can find out from Itachi back at headquarters."

"I guess I better get going as well. I need to get Kiba and Konohamaru back home." Iruka announced. He walked back to Naruto's room, with Kakashi on his heels.

He stopped when he reached the room and couldn't help but smile at the scene. Kiba and Konohamaru were joking and laughing like normal and it seemed they were including Naruto in it, even though he wasn't awake for it. Iruka almost hated to interrupt now that they seemed so comfortable.

"Hey..." Iruka almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder and gave him a smile. "I don't know about you, but I could use something to eat. I skipped lunch. Why don't we head to the cafeteria."

"But-"

"They'll be fine for a while longer. Besides, it can only help if what they say about talking to people in comas is true." Kakashi shrugged and carefully tugged the unsure father away from the door. "Who knows what the familiarity will do."

"I-I guess you're right."

* * *

It was almost 9:00 pm when Itachi walked into the ICU. The two females sitting at the nurse's station practically drooled at the new arrival. Itachi, though, didn't spare either of them a glance and walked straight to the room of Naruto Uzumaki. He walked in to find his sergeant with his chair balanced on two legs and a little orange book in hand. Itachi smirked.

"You know, I've got half a mind to kick the chair." It would be fun to see the man fall backwards and end up sprawled on the floor. But he wouldn't do something like that on duty.

"You wouldn't do something so mean to me would you?" Kakashi gave him his most innocent look.

"Hmm...and what did I say about those little orange books of yours?" Itachi retorted with a raised brow.

"Right." The book disappeared and the chair quickly was back to resting on four legs. "So, you're taking over boss?

"Hn."

"All nighter?"

"Genma's coming around midnight supposedly."

"Or whenever he wakes up from shagging his latest?"

"Probably."

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow."

And Itachi was left alone. He took the seat Kakashi vacated and pulled out his notebook. He, Shikamaru, and Ino spent the entire afternoon going over the many pages that had been compiled about the blond. Then Sasuke showed up and invited himself into the information search. Sasuke's information had been invaluable...his conversations with the victim's father had proved to be the catalyst for an even wider search. As Shikamaru went back to what he did best, the rest of them went over the information the lazy researcher kept finding. What started as a hunt for info on the victim became a need to find out what they could on the Namikazes as well.

What they knew so far? Naruto was the son of the assassinated mayor and his wife Kushina. Uzumaki had been her maiden name and for reasons unknown - though he speculated it was for security - their son had been given her name instead of the much more well known Namikaze. Minato was assassinated three years later and Kushina was killed along with him. It is assumed Naruto saw the events unfold, however, because of the trauma, the toddler had blocked out the memories of not just the tragedy itself, but everything from his birth on until he was in the orphanage. Somehow, the youngster was saved from death. (And that was one of the biggest questions plaguing Itachi's mind.)

The traumatized boy spent a year at the orphanage before a foster family took him in at the age of five. He spent a year there before his penchant for being in the middle of trouble caused the family to send him back to the orphanage. Soon enough he was in his second foster home. However, once they found out they would be having a child of their own, they sent him back. He moved from foster home to foster home over the next five years. Some decent, some not so much. One of the worst was a year before he came to Konoha. He ended up in Shukuba Town. Being a policeman, he knew it was one of the worst towns in Hi no Kuni. It was practically one big brothel. He didn't even want to imagine what a 12 year old Naruto had to deal with there. Some things stayed constant no matter where he ended up - skirmishes with neighborhood boys, his name on the truancy list, and his grades always toward the bottom.

But that changed in junior high when he was moved to a foster home on the west side of Konoha. He was enrolled at Konoha West Academy. His teacher was a man by the name of Iruka Umino. Somehow, the first year teacher was able to connect with the troubled blond in a way that none of the experienced teachers over the years had. Soon afterward, Naruto hardly ever missed class and his grades slowly began to improve. He started to make friends, though the constant fighting continued. The latest foster parents were fed up with the boy's fighting even though he had started to do better in the other aspects of his life. He was on the verge of being sent back to the orphanage when papers were filed for legal adoption. Personally, he would love to figure out exactly how Umino had pulled it off. He was surprised the Department of Family Services even allowed someone that young to adopt a teenager.

The boy graduated from Secondary school in the middle of his class. He spent a year at West Konoha University before dropping out. Up to this point he was working part time at a music store and waiting tables part time at a local restaurant. It seems the young man had lots of friends, but didn't have a love life. The fighting seemed to stop after secondary school ended.

He was just a normal young man. No real enemies, no ties to gangs or drugs, no girlfriend or boyfriend. Nothing at all that would send out vibes to a serial killer.

Itachi huffed and tapped his pencil rhythmically against the table. Despite the information they had, they had _nothing_. And it was frustrating him to no end. He hated mysteries and this guy was just one big mystery. And he was starting to get the feeling that the answers were somewhere in Naruto's head, locked away in a part of himself he didn't even know about, just waiting to be found. If not for the one piece of evidence - the birth certificate...the only thing that could be found in Naruto's public records - they would've never known the blond's true heritage.

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. There was a part of him that balked against it, but he couldn't deny that the whole thing screamed of his father's involvement somehow. There weren't many people who had the ability to wipe a person off the map so completely. With his position, Fugaku Uchiha was one of them. Unfortunately, the former chief of police wasn't exactly around to ask. But he had never said a word about the Namikaze's having a child. At eight, he was a very observant child and would have remembered hearing it had has father said anything.

He looked up and stared intently at the blond. Naruto Uzumaki was just another victim. Victim number 14 to be precise. And yet, this one person bothered him more than the first 13 victims. And he wasn't sure why.

_'What mysteries are you hiding in that head of yours?'_


	5. Bad Day

**a/n: **It's nice to know people are still following this story. Thanks much for your reviews. I really appreciate them. So much so, I sped through another chapter. You know, I just thought about it the other day...This is the first time I've written a story where Naruto is the main character and yet he hasn't had one line in the first 3 chapters. Won't have any in this one either. Crazy huh? Anyways more mystery to come. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**  
**

**Summary:** A serial killer is making his name known throughout Konoha. Capt. Itachi Uchiha is heading the case. But as he gets more involved in the case – and more involved with the only coherent survivor – he finds out that it's much bigger and older than he ever thought. The facts lead back to his own past and threatens to destroy all that he holds dear.

**Warnings:** ItaNaru yaoi. Embrace it people! There will be violent situations mentioned in this story. Some of it may get a bit graphic. And there's a bunch of foul language in this chapter. You'll understand why when you see what character shows up in here. It's not my style really, but it's almost impossible for this person to be in character without it.

**

* * *

MARK OF THE FOX**

**Chapter 4 - Bad Day  
**

**

* * *

Speaking:** "blah blah"

**Thoughts:**_ 'blah blah'_

**x x x**_  
_

It was 12:32 a.m.

A non-descript older gray car pulled up at 204 S. 9th Avenue with a slight squeak of brakes. The driver got out and reached in the back seat for a backpack and pulled it over one shoulder. The door slammed without regard to the silent neighborhood, whose inhabitants were probably tucked in their beds. In the dark, it was impossible to see the man's features with the dark hoodie covering his head. The person walked up to the house with light footsteps and reached out with a thin finger to ring the doorbell.

Iruka jumped at the sound of his bell ringing. He blinked the sleepy blurriness away and looked at the clock on the stereo. It read 12:35. He groaned and wondered who could possibly be bothering him this late. His bones popped as he stood and he rubbed the back of his stiff neck with another groan. He hated falling asleep on the couch. The bell rang again and he hurried his steps a bit to get to the door. He looked out the peephole, but couldn't see the face beyond the hood.

"Who is it?"

"Gaara." A raspy voice answered.

Iruka's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting him to show up at his house. He opened the door and let the young man step inside. Gaara raised a hand and brushed the hood back to reveal his distinctive hair but didn't say anything. Iruka gulped as the intense eyes focused on him. It was still unnerving, after all these years, that someone could be so quiet. Gaara had never been one for conversation. Still Iruka put on as much of a smile as he could muster.

"How have you been Gaara?"

"Good."

"That's good. You just got in town?" He was given a nod. Then, surprisingly, he elaborated.

"I didn't have anywhere to go."

Ah...so that's what it was. Iruka gave the younger man a genuine smile this time. Gaara was Naruto's best friend after all and he couldn't leave him out on the street, even if he did make him nervous.

"Come with me." Gaara followed Iruka up the stairs. "You can stay in Naruto's old room. Go on in, I'll be right back."

Gaara opened the door and stepped inside. He flicked the switch and light flooded the room. Looking around the room brought back memories and his lips twitched into a small smile. It still looked exactly the same as it did before Naruto moved out. Various band posters and polaroids still lined the walls. The orange bed spread was still on the bed. A few packages of ramen were on the small desk in the corner. Gaara dropped his bag on the floor near the door and took a seat on the bed. Iruka walked in with a towel and some other incidentals. One look at the red-head's nostalgic facial expression and he couldn't help smiling.

"Hasn't changed a bit, right?" Gaara eyes flicked over to the older man and his face reverted to it's blank state. Iruka placed the items on the desk and then leaned against it. "When Naruto moved out, I had originally planned to remodel this room. But he begged me not to do it. That boy's too good at getting his way with me." Iruka chuckled. "It's alright though, I guess, since he still stays over from time to time. He was just here about a week ago."

"How is he?"

With a sigh, Iruka sat in the desk chair and ran his hands over his face and through his hair before looking up at Gaara. "Still the same. No one knows when he'll wake up. Could be tomorrow...could be..." He didn't say never. He_ couldn't_ say that. "Visiting hours start at eight. You can go visit whenever you want."

Gaara nodded and glanced away for a moment. His eyes strayed to a picture of the best friends with their arms around each other. Naruto was grinning at the camera with his fingers up in a peace sign while Gaara looked somewhat disgruntled to be stuck taking a picture. Both were shirtless and in swim trunks._ '16...at the pool. That was a good day...' _

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Gaara's eyes slid back to the closest thing to a father figure he had, though the man didn't know it. "No. Already ate."

Iruka nodded and stood. "I'll just leave you to freshen up, then, and get some rest. How's the insomnia?" Gaara shrugged. "Well, if you can't sleep, feel free to go downstairs and watch tv. Just keep it low. I haven't had a wink of sleep since everything happened. I'm going to try to get some tonight. You pretty much know where everything is. So...what's that thing Naruto always says? 'Mi casa es su casa?'" He chuckled and then yawned. "Good night Gaara. See you in the morning."

He closed the door. Just before it closed though, he heard the words.

"Thank you...Iruka."

* * *

As a rule, there are very few things that can truly scare an Uchiha. And more often than not, the only one that could invoke that fear was another Uchiha. In Sasuke's case, he only feared his brother. He had seen Itachi truly angry only once in his life. And it was something he _never _wanted to see again. He would be more willing to face the demons of hell than to witness his brother in that state again.

But nothing could have prepared Sasuke Uchiha for what he would feel when a red haired young man walked into the room that morning. The person strode right to the bed without a glance in his direction as if he wasn't even there. There was an aura around him that alarmed him. It was an uncomfortable feeling and that made him narrow his eyes and watch him all the more. His stature itself wasn't all that threatening. He was 5'10 and he was sure the red head was shorter than him. Slimmer than him too. But it was something in the way he carried himself. His presence seemed to loom over the room.

At that moment, Sasuke wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at or wary of the guest.

The red head sat and took the patient's hand in his. Sasuke was only further shocked as he began to softly stroke the blond's hand almost lovingly. He didn't look like the type for such a display. He looked more like the type to pull out a knife and slash the blond's neck with it.

He decided to try to ignore the intimidating stranger and went back to his notes. He'd made it through the first six victims and really had yet to see much of a pattern. Although, there was something that was nagging at him, but it was just out of his reach. So, he gave up and started on reading the seventh. But still, his attention was divided between his notes and the stranger. He hated that he couldn't completely ignore him. The guy was just so _strange_.

It was that word which triggered a memory of Iruka Umino uttering that exact word about his son's best friend. It clicked then. He flipped his page of notes until he found what he was looking for.

"You must be Gaara." He said aloud. The red head turned and stared at him. Sasuke was almost ashamed at the way a shiver went down his spine with those cold teal eyes focused on him so intently. The black circles around the eyes only made him seem more frightening. Between the hair and the eyes, he looked almost sinister. "Um...Iruka warned me that you would be coming."

Gaara blinked once and turned back toward his friend without a word to the Uchiha.

Sasuke would never admit he was relieved for those eyes to divert from him. Then annoyance and anger rushed to the forefront from being ignored. But, he took a deep breath and let it out. It wouldn't be good to alienate the blond's visitor, especially since the two were supposed to be best friends. He watched for a moment and raised a brow as the young man leaned forward and started whispering in the blond's ear. He began to feel a bit like a voyeur invading a private moment, so he made himself as comfortable as he could with him in the room and went back to reading. A half an hour later he was surprised at the shadow that had entered his space. He glanced up to find Gaara looming over him. Sasuke almost jumped backwards. He'd never even heard him coming. He swallowed his apprehension, leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, put on the stoic face the Uchiha were known for, then slowly raised his eyes to meet teal ones. A staring contest ensued. Gaara wouldn't back down and Sasuke refused to allow himself to be intimidated into backing down. A good minute had gone by before Sasuke finally broke the silent standoff.

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly with a raised brow.

Gaara stared down at him for a moment longer before closing his eyes and taking a breath and then opening them again. The hardness seemed to ebb slightly from his eyes, surprising Sasuke.

"What happened to Naruto?"

"Iruka didn't tell you?"

"Only that he was in the hospital and in a coma."

Sasuke nodded. "You better sit for this." Gaara took his advice and Sasuke started talking. Soon enough, those eyes became flint hard and a brief flash of apprehension, once again, went through Sasuke's frame. But he ignored it and finished the story.

Gaara digested the news for a bit. Eventually he asked, "And you don't know who did this?"

"No." Teal eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Why not?"

Sasuke bristled at the tone and gave Gaara a glare of his own. "This case isn't that simple. Naruto was not the only victim. This has been an ongoing three year case. This guy is smart enough not to leave evidence, nor does he adhere to any sort of pattern that we're aware of. There were 13 victims before Naruto and none of them gave us anything. Eleven of them died - Eight of them were DOA, the other three never woke up and died in the hospital within a couple of days. Two of them were so traumatized they had complete breakdowns and had to be taken to a facility. That's why we're hoping Naruto wakes up. He fought our killer tooth and nail...it's the only reason he's probably even alive. We're hoping he'll be able to tell us something...anything that can give us a lead on this case."

"What makes you think he'll be able to help."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know really. But he's your friend, you tell me." He figured Gaara knew his friend better than he did. He was shocked when Gaara suddenly smirked then nodded in Naruto's direction.

"Naruto is stubborn. _When _he wakes up, he'll probably want to kick the guy's ass himself."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Then he chuckled. He glanced over at their topic of discussion. Though he didn't know Naruto at all, he could already envision that happening.

"Indeed."

* * *

Lunchtime found Itachi, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kisame and Zabuza in one of the interrogation rooms for an impromptu meeting. Itachi needed somewhere walls didn't have ears and his office wouldn't fit the bill. He was about to do some things that he was pretty sure the Chief wouldn't allow. If they got the desired results, he doubted the old man would care. However, if things did not go their way and he didn't take precautions, they'd be in deep trouble. The only place he could guarantee no one could listen in was in their department's interrogation room, along with a certain toy from Shikamaru.

He passed each one of them, except Shikamaru, a folder. "This is everything we know about the latest victim."

The cousins opened their folders and glanced at the first page. Kisame's eyes went wide and he whistled. "Our fox guy really went for it this time, huh? The former mayor's kid?"

"He may or may not have known who he was."

"I'm betting he did."

"Nevertheless..." Itachi stopped him before he and Zabuza could get off on a tangent, "We need a motive, a witness, an ID-"

"Hell, we need everything. Why don't you just say that and save the words." Zabuza stated. "We all know that this guy's way ahead of us."

Kisame gave Itachi a toothy grin. "You got a plan boss. I can tell. And since were holed up in here, I have a feeling this ain't gonna be exactly on the up and up is it?"

Itachi said nothing. He turned his head and raised a brow at Shikamaru. The lazy genius smirked and held up a device that was not so legal. "Yes, we're all set. No one will hear a thing."

"Good."

"Hey what did you do?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing you would understand." Shikamaru replied. Kakashi chuckled. "Needless to say, it's the only way we have absolute complete privacy. That's all you need to know."

Itachi stood up and looked over the small group. They were his best and most reliable officers. They were the only ones he could trust absolutely. There was no way he would be able to pull this off without them. He backed up a bit and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Although I know you don't need the reminder, I'm going to reiterate it anyway. _Anything_ you see or hear in this room _stays _in this room. This cannot be leaked at all...to anyone. Not even the chief. Especially not the chief. He's an attention whore who wants all the accolades. I don't have time for that. We're here to solve this case however we can as soon as we can. At this point, I'm sick of this guy making us scramble around trying to figure him out. I'm willing to do whatever we have to in order to finally get this guy off the streets. Without some risks on our part, we're never going to get ahead of him. Now, are all of you with me?"

"Of course captain. We'll follow you to hell and back. You know that." Zabuza leaned back and balanced his chair on two legs with a smirk. Kisame gave Itachi a grin and nod of agreement. He had a feeling their luck was about to change. And all because of blond kid who wouldn't go down without a fight. He really hoped the kid woke up. He'd love to actually meet him.

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll bring him up to speed later. Right now I want Kisame and Zabuza to go back to the crime scene. The tape is still up, so nothing should have been tampered with. Forensics said they couldn't find anything substantial. But most of those people down there are overpaid, incompetent idiots. They were probably too busy rushing to get back to their cushy labs to look too hard. I do have them examining the victim's clothes and personal affects. But we need more. I don't care if you have to scrape blood off the pavement or crawl on the ground with a magnifying glass. Get some kind of evidence in here. Naruto Uzumaki obviously fought hard and there's no way the guy couldn't have left something behind for us to work with."

"Right."

"Shikamaru, I want you to compile a list of everyone that worked for Minato Namikaze during his term of office. And I mean everyone...From cabinet, to top aide, to gofer. They had to know the Namikazes had a child. And someone got the three year old out of there before the police got there, and then somehow got him into an orphanage without them asking questions. After that, I want you to get background checks on every single foster family Naruto Uzumaki lived with, as well as all of his friends he made between then and now. At the moment, I don't think any of them are suspects. But I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm tired of mysteries! We need some damn answers! And I want them in my office by tomorrow morning Nara."

"Yes sir!"

"Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"We're going on a little trip to see an old friend. It's about time for him to check in with me, considering the conditions for his parole."

Kisame and Zabuza laughed heartily. They knew exactly whom the two were going to see. "Man! I wish I was going. I'd love to see his stupid face." Kisame remarked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Ahh...So, we're going to see him eh? Alright."

"Hey captain? What about that other thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll be doing that tonight at the hospital. I've been doing some thinking. And I keep arriving at the same conclusion...I'm sure my father had to have something to do with this. It has his signature all over it."

"Why would your father have been involved?" Kakashi asked.

"He and Minato Namikaze were close friends...grew up together. If anyone had Namikaze's complete trust, it was father. And he was good at making people disappear. He'd been in charge of witness protection for years before he became the Chief. Now, you're dismissed. We'll meet back and compare notes tomorrow."

* * *

Sasuke just _knew _this was going to be a bad day.

His alarm clock didn't go off and he woke up an hour late. Of course, that threw off his timing for everything else. He didn't get his morning super strong coffee, he punched in a half hour late - which caused him to be pulled into the office for an impromptu reprimand from Itachi, which was not only annoying, but made him even later for his next destination. He got to the hospital after visiting hours had already started. He had been hoping to avoid the pink annoyance from hell that decided to flirt with him every time she saw him. No such luck...she was sitting there waiting for him with this stupid flirty smile on her face that he wished he could smack off.

And he still hadn't had his coffee yet!

FINALLY, he had grabbed a cup from the ICU waiting room...it wasn't the best, but it was better than the crap coffee machine in the lounge area. After that, he finally got to Naruto's room and plopped down with a sigh. And then that red head came in and practically scared the hell out of him with just his eyes alone.

That should've been enough to prove that this was the day from hell. Right? It couldn't get any worse...

Of course, everyone knows that karma will come back and bite you in the ass for even thinking such a thing. And Sasuke was kicking himself for it now.

It was 2:30 p.m., and for the last 45 minutes he has been subjected to _this_.

It was the brat from yesterday. That one named after the village...Konoha something or other. He seemed so subdued yesterday. Today he'd done a complete 180. He was practically brimming with energy. And this time, he brought friends - one girl, one boy. The girl was a total drama queen upon entry. She proceeded to sit down on Naruto's right side and start bawling like the blond had just died. Sure, Sasuke could be as sympathetic as the next guy when he truly wanted to, but seriously! She was producing crocodile tears, for crying out loud! He had rolled his eyes at the display and done his best to try to ignore the discordant sound.

But really, it was the other one that had him ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. The kid looked constantly sleepy. And good god if that boy didn't grab a tissue and wipe that snot hanging from his nose in the next 30 seconds, he would not be responsible for his actions! What the hell was a grown man doing with snot hanging out of his nose?

But that was only the beginning because, soon enough, some infantile discussion began about hot girls and dates which had him ready to gag. Then it turned to gaming, which he'd never understood the fascination with. And that was when things went downhill...The brat started boasting about being better than him, the kid replied with denial and then (in his opinion) all hell broke loose.

So, for the last 15 minutes, he's been trying, unsuccessfully, to block out their arguing over who was better than the other...along with the pinching, poking, slapping, noogies, and various other stupid things that were being employed as tactics.

And it was still going strong! His eye twitched.

"I'm still better than you!"

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

"No you're not!"

"You can't even shoot a gun right Udon!"

_'That was that kid's name!'_

"Shut up Kono!"

_'Oh hell...I'm going to murder them. Even if I have to go to jail, it would be worth it.'_

"Both of you shut up!" She whacked them both on their heads and glared at them with her hands on her hips.

_'Oh thank god for the girl! I think I'll revise my opinion of her.'_

"You're in a hospital, in the ICU, you morons. Quit being so loud. You're going to get us kicked out!" she hissed.

"Sorry Moegi." Both boys had the good graces to look ashamed.

"Besides, we're supposed to be visiting our big brother. He's in a coma and doesn't need you two yelling. Quit being insensitive!"

"It's not like he can hear us." Udon muttered. Konohamaru and Moegi glared at him.

Sasuke sighed and slapped his palm against his head in exasperation. Even he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Konohamaru stood up and glared down at Udon before he started yelling, "You IDIOT! How do you know he can't hear us? Have you been in a coma before? No? Then shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Even the doctor said we should talk to him. He would want us to act normal!"

Normal? That was normal behavior from them? How the hell did Naruto put up with it?

"Besides, he-"

Sasuke stood up with a harsh scrape of the chair against the floor that stopped Konohamaru mid rant. With a deadly glare at the three, he growled out, "You will stop yelling or I'll throw all of you out!"

"You can't mmph-" Konohamaru was silenced by Moegi's hand over his mouth.

"Sorry officer. We'll be quiet now." She replied meekly and then glared at her companions. "Won't we?" The two nodded.

Sasuke gave them one last glare for good measure and sat down with a sigh.

He should've called in sick.

* * *

Kakashi waited for his captain by the door. In the meantime, he needed something to entertain himself, so he was reading.

He giggled. He was so engrossed, he never saw anyone walk up behind him.

"Shredder..."

The whisper from Itachi as he passed made Kakashi jump and the book disappeared in a blur of orange. He silently followed his boss out of the station. Then he smirked. Itachi had a shiny new imported car. Kakashi had an old beat up Toyota. He knew there was no way Itachi would be taking his car to the seedy part of town. Kakashi pulled out his keys with a jingle and walked toward his car. He tossed his keys in the air repetitively without thought. The fifth time he tossed up the keys they didn't land in his hand as they should have. He glanced to his left and found his boss holding the keys. Kakashi raised a brow in question.

"Sasuke's told me enough stories about your erratic driving."

"But it's my car."

"And I'm driving it. I like the idea of getting there and back in one piece or without losing my lunch."

Kakashi pouted but got in the passenger side. There was no changing Itachi's mind when it was made up.

Fifteen minutes later, Itachi was steering the car into an alley. The two of them got out and made their way to a back door lined with bad graffiti. Itachi glanced at Kakashi, who smirked and gave him a nod. Both of them pulled out their guns and readied them. One could never be too careful, especially considering they were about to break in.

Kakashi gave a mighty kick that forced the door in with a loud slam. Immediately they could hear yelling from the inhabitants of the club. Itachi strolled in like he owned the place with Kakashi right behind them.

A man pointed a gun at Itachi's temple. "Who the hell are you? And-" Before he knew it, his wrist was grabbed and bent backward at an unnatural angle, causing the man to release the gun. The police captain kicked the man behind the knee, causing him to yell in pain and crumple to the ground. Meanwhile, Kakashi had both of his guns drawn on the other cronies who had come to investigate the noise. But all of them were smart enough not to draw on these two men of all people. Their dangerous reputations preceded them and they weren't about to get in the way.

Itachi gripped the wayward man by his hair and held a gun to his temple. The guy shuddered. "Obviously you're new, so I'll forgive your stupidity. Now, where's your boss?"

"H-He's in h-his office."

"Thank you." Itachi let go and the man fell back to the floor. He nodded to Kakashi and they walked down the hallway.

"Damn Uchiha! Such a commotion. What happened to a civilized entrance?" Out of the shadows came a tall lanky man with blue tinted hair and purple eyes. He walked slowly toward them with his hands in his pockets like there was no threat.

"I only make civilized entrances when I'm visiting civilized people Hozuki."

"Ouch! That hurts..." the young man gestures to his heart, "right here. I thought we understood each other."

"Hn."

"Besides, we haven't done anything."

"You mean today?" Kakashi drawled.

"Asshole."

Kakashi smirked. "Takes one to know one Suigetsu."

"Enough. Step out of the way Hozuki." Itachi blandly ordered.

Suigetsu glared at the two officers. "Why? You don't have a warrant."

"Do you really want to get into legalities with me?" Itachi asked with a raised brow. "With one phone call I can bring down this place for good. You know this."

The young man tried to look unaffected, but underneath his mocking grin he was sweating. He knew the Uchiha held all the cards since the captain had taken over as his boss' parole officer a few years ago. Itachi turned a blind eye to their underground activities as long as it didn't involve killing anyone. In exchange if he needed information, he got it. Itachi only checked in once every few months instead of once a month as was dictated as part of the terms for parole. They were lucky and they knew it. With the press of one button on that cell phone, they're luck would run out and their boss would be right back in jail. Suigetsu Hozuki knew when to fold and he did it gracefully with a wave of his hand in the direction of the long hallway. He gave Itachi and Kakashi a smile as they walked by.

"Just so you know Uchiha, he's...busy." With a chuckle, he went in the opposite direction. One, he didn't want to be anywhere near the confrontation to come, and two, it seemed he was going to have some cleaning up to do in the back.

Itachi and Kakashi continued to the end of the hallway and stopped at the closed door. Unfortunately, the closed door didn't stop the undesirable sounds coming from within. Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, while Kakashi rolled his eye. They glanced at each other, communicating silently, and at a nod from the captain, Kakashi opened the door. The two stepped in just in time to hear a loud moan.

Though they were prepared, neither of them were enamored of seeing the silver haired man's naked legs and backside as he thrust into some woman they - thankfully - couldn't see from behind.

Kakashi pulled the magazine from his semi-automatic and slammed it back in loud enough for everyone to hear.

The man stopped for a brief second before a whimper of 'don't stop' echoed around the room. He started moving again, much faster and in seconds the girl was screaming. He stepped back almost immediately but didn't turn around. The girl collapsed to the floor panting. Meanwhile, he pulled up his pants. The officers kept their eyes on their target, as much for the sake of the girl's dignity as for making sure the guy didn't try to bolt.

"You better have a helluva good reason to interrupt. I should fuckin kill you!"

"Hn."

The two officers watched the man stiffen for a moment. But he quickly recovered and turned around revealing his wine colored eyes and lips turned into a scowl.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Only a moment of your time, Hidan." Itachi replied as if he were talking about the weather to a friend as opposed to a convicted felon who served three years in prison.

"Bullshit!" Hidan growled. "Dammit, I can't even get a good fuck without you pricks walking in on it." He yanked the girl up by the arm and pushed her toward her clothes. "Get out!"

The girl whined, but if there was anything the man couldn't stand, it was when they whined. "But Hi-"

"NOW!" The girl scooped up her clothes and walked by the two officers without a bit of shame. Hidan slammed the door behind her and stalked over to the chair behind his desk. He sat down with a huff and glared at his guests. "Well? Get on with it then and get the fuck out of here."

"Now now Hidan, you really shouldn't rush us. It wouldn't be good for you if we decided you were violating your parole." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Whatever."

"You've heard about the fox, I assume." Itachi began.

"Who hasn't heard about him? Hell, he's all anyone talks about since he's got you guys running around like a bunch of clueless idiots. Why?"

Itachi ignored the insult and raised a brow.

Hidan scowled. "Don't look at me like that. I don't know shit about him."

Itachi glared.

"I don't!"

"And yet everyone talks about him, hm?" Kakashi asked while crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi didn't bother replying except to pull out his cell phone. Hidan's eyes went wide.

"Aw fuck fine! Look...just put that thing away." Itachi smirked and pocketed his phone and waited for an explanation. "Look, I don't know who he is or where he's hiding, so don't ask. Hell, don't really care. I don't want that crazy fucker to have a reason to come after me. It aint like he's all that discretionary...At least not on the surface anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked. Hidan grinned at the captain and threw back his head laughing like a maniac.

"You pathetic shit heads haven't figured out anything, have you." He started laughing again before he calmed a bit and stared at them with a smirk. "Looks like I've got one up on you Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes narrowed for a moment before his face went back to his calm facade. "Hmm, drug trafficking, prostitution...I'm sure there's a few more things I can add to the list."

"ARGH! I fuckin hate you!" Hidan stood and started pacing. Then he stopped and looked Itachi straight in the eye. "I'm only telling this once, so listen good. I can tell you a little something about at least half the victims that you haven't figured out yet. Something that connects em all." He laughed loudly. "The man's fuckin genius! Seriously!"

The sound of a gun being readied shut him up.

"Right...so...This guy goes after the girl first right? I know about her...my little sister was crazy about her. Went to all the demonstrations and shit. If she'd been around long enough, she probably could've started a revolution. Then there was that freak...the girly guy...he was all into gay rights. People didn't just come out of the closets because of him, they kicked down the door and came running. Made all the straight-laced fuckers in the government squirm. They're probably secretly thanking the guy that he's gone. Orochimaru, you know about him. Creepiest mob boss around. Still though, nobody was stupid enough to go against his rule while he was alive. There...I gave you what you wanted. You'll have to figure out the rest on your own. Gimme a holla and tell me what you find."

"Don't play games with me Hidan."

"This ain't no fuckin game! Everybody knows surface stuff, but everybody's too damn scared to go digging too deep. I ain't even that stupid. But I know this much...your fox is no serial killer. He's something else. That's all I can tell you." Hidan relaxed and walked over to his bar to make a drink. "So, satisfied that I'm still following the rules?"

Itachi turned and walked away without a wave, Kakashi followed him.

Hidan glared after them and drank a shot, then immediately poured another and muttered to himself.

"Assholes."

* * *

A scowling Sasuke walked into the station at 4:30 p.m. after leaving his partner at the hospital. It was bad enough that he'd had the day from hell, but then his partner had the nerve to show up late with some lame excuse, just like always. After grabbing a late lunch from a takiyaki stand, he drove back to the station wolfing down the finger food, almost disgusting himself.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

He turned and glared at the voice, which happened to be Kotetsu Hagane.

"What do you want?"

"Cap'n wants to see you. He said to point you his way when you got here."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and walked away, ignoring the direction he was told to go in favor of going to his desk. He sat down with a sigh. Itachi could come later. Right now he needed a moment to settle in. He tossed the finished files on his desk. He had four more left to read and decided to start on it and get them finished so he could give them back to Itachi. After opening the folder and his notebook, he started reading.

Victim #10, Yahiko Tendo, age 29, leader of Niji - a well organized peace movement that had spread from his hometown of Ame all the way through the five capitol cities and it's villages. A week before an internet organized march on all five capitols, he was found dead in an alley with the fox mark.

Victim #11 only went by one name, Orochimaru, a mob boss who controlled the underground in Hi no Kuni and was also the sole ruler of a small area of land outside of Hi no Kuni he named Oto. Most of the residents of Oto were either members of the underground, families of the members, or supporters of the underground. It was a shock to all of Hi no Kuni when he was found dead with the infamous mark.

Victim #12, Killer Bee, brother of the Mayor of Kumo. That one was stumping everyone. Sasuke bit on the end of his pen and thought on it for a moment. He looked at the picture. He then got on his computer and looked at the picture of the Mayor. After seeing the two pictures side by side, he was getting an idea of what actually happened. And the moment it really hit him, he started chuckling. And once it started, it turned into full on laughter. Suddenly he understood it all! He slammed the folder closed and didn't even bother with the last folder that contained the 13th victim. He already knew enough about him. He took his notes and almost ran to his brother's office.

Itachi looked up from his monotonous job of signing papers to see his brother standing in front of him. He looked at his watch, then raised a brow. Sasuke scowled down at him at the inference.

"What?"

"Kotetsu told you I needed to see you."

"Yeah, well, I had things to do first."

Itachi glared.

Sasuke glared.

Sasuke folded first. But ONLY because he was itching to tell what he found. "Look, I think I've figured this out."

"Close the door." He did as asked and sat in the empty chair. "Tell me what you learned and I'll return the favor."

"Well, I was reading the last four folders I had left. I really wanted to get it over with tonight before I went home. Anyhow, it was victim #12 that made everything clear to me. You see, in case number 12, the fox made his first and only mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Killer Bee was not the intended target. It was the Mayor."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "How do you figure that?"

"Google Image the mayor." Itachi started typing on his laptop and found a suitable image. He gave Sasuke a nod when he brought it up. "Look at that picture, then look at this one." He passed him the one in the folder. Itachi glanced at both and couldn't stop a surprised gasp from escaping his lips.

"They look almost exactly alike."

"Yep. And if my theory is correct, it will explain my next theory I'm about to throw at you."

"Yes?"

"Almost every person had some sort of influence on society...well, except that weird hermit, but everyone else fits. Think about it, Niji, gay rights, youth movement, the mob, women's equality, animal activists, and the government. He's targeting anyone that people are willing to follow." Sasuke smirked proudly. "It finally looks like we might be getting somewhere." The smirk fell, though, when Itachi's expression didn't change. "You know, I thought you'd be a little more excited."

"When do I ever look excited?" Then Itachi muttered, "Still I hate having to say he was right."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, now that we may understand his MO, we just have to figure out why he's doing it."

"Hmm...It was hinted to me today that the fox isn't a serial killer..."

"Well duh, of course he is."

"Perhaps."

"I feel a but..."

"Hn." Itachi tapped his fingers against the desk as he thought. "If we look at this from the typical point of view, yes he would be a serial killer. However, if we go deeper, we find something abnormal from most serial killers. Think Sasuke...characteristics..."

Sasuke frowned as he thought back to his studies in criminology. "Sex, sadistic thrills or pleasure, god complex..."

"The fox exhibits none of these tendencies that are typical of most serial killers. And if your theory holds up, which I think it will, our victims were intended targets from the very beginning. Most serial killers don't think that far ahead." Sasuke gasped and his eyes went wide.

"He's no run of the mill serial killer."

"No, he's not." Itachi pulled out his phone. "Sasuke, call Kakashi in."

"But he's on watch."

"I'll have Genma go early. We need a meeting right now. I'll explain what I'll need from you there." Sasuke nodded and left the office with his phone already up to his ear.

Itachi hit speed dial and waited. Kisame picked up.

"Yeah."

"You and Zabuza get in here. Meeting in twenty minutes."

**x x x**

_**a/n:** Please feel free to let me know what you think or pass along any ideas for the future._


	6. Building a Mystery

**a/n: **This story is coming so easily to me right now. Hooray for that! Thanks for all of your reviews. It makes a happy girl. Especially since I've been grumpy today because my husband gave me his cold and so I can't breathe and a box of tissue has been permanently planted by my side. Not to mention the horrible sinus headache. So, here's to hoping you enjoy the chapter.**  
**

**Summary:** A serial killer is making his name known throughout Konoha. Capt. Itachi Uchiha is heading the case. But as he gets more involved in the case – and more involved with the only coherent survivor – he finds out that it's much bigger and older than he ever thought. The facts lead back to his own past and threatens to destroy all that he holds dear.

**Warnings:** ItaNaru yaoi...well, eventually anyway. Embrace it people! There will be violent situations mentioned in this story. Some of it may get a bit graphic.

**

* * *

MARK OF THE FOX**

**Chapter 5 - Building a Mystery  
**

**

* * *

Speaking:** "blah blah"

**Thoughts:**_ 'blah blah'_

**x x x**_  
_

6:00 p.m.

The Violent Crimes Division was still buzzing with activity, just as the rest of the station. Police work never ended, of course. Only the shifts changed. However, one small group remained from the daytime shift. All of them were locked in an interrogation room with their captain. Space was quite limited for a group of six, especially when two of said six were quite tall and broad. There were always only three chairs in the room. Sasuke, Kakashi and Shikamaru took up the chairs. Itachi stood behind Sasuke. Kisame took up one corner and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. Zabuza imitated him on the opposite wall.

"I thought we were done meeting til tomorrow." Kisame stated.

"Something came up." Itachi replied. "First, though, tell me what you found."

"Not much. Bits and pieces, nothing really substantial except a scrap of cloth. Not sure who's clothes it came from though."

"And I went down to visit forensics and threatened to bash heads in unless they hurried with our evidence that's been there since the crime." Zabuza added. "That seemed to help since I suddenly received a report just a half an hour ago."

"Ahh...Amazing what a few threats can do." Kakashi said with a chuckle as he remembered what happened earlier that afternoon. Meanwhile, Itachi grabbed the report from Zabuza and started reading. He frowned slightly at the results but it disappeared from his features by the time he looked up.

"It seems we still won't have much to go on from evidence. However, they were able to recover a couple of strands of hair on the victim's jacket that were not his. It was red hair."

"Yeah, but what are the chance of it belonging to our guy? Naruto was working before he ran into the fox. That strand could be from anyone. He could've even gotten that off a random person walking down the street." Sasuke pointed out.

"That isn't all. There were also bits of skin that were found under the victim's fingernails."

"Well at least that would be enough for some dna evidence if we ever get ourselves a _suspect_." Shikamaru remarked.

"So basically we're screwed unless we find a way to catch him or we get some visual evidence through our victim, which doesn't seem likely anytime soon." Kisame growled.

"But at least we've got something." Itachi replied. "The main reason I called you here, though, was not just to meet and catch up. As you know, Lt. Hatake and I made a visit to my assigned parolee."

"I can just imagine how that went." Kisame started laughing.

"Unfortunately, everyone seems to know about the fox, but no one knows who he is or where he is. But, Hidan said some things that made me think. And once my brother came to me later with his findings, it all began to make sense." Itachi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder for a moment, letting him know without words to take over. Sasuke pulled out xerox copies of his written notes and taped them, one by one, to the wall in order of the victim.

"Captain Uchiha gave me free reign to all the files on this case. We were both hoping maybe a fresh set of eyes might find something new. These are all the notes I took about each of the victims before our latest one. At first glance these people would seem to have nothing in common. That's why we've all been stumped for so long."

Everyone except the Uchiha brothers made a beeline for the wall and started reading the notes.

"I'm still not seeing anything." Zabuza glared at the paper and frowned in confusion.

Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, did. "How the hell did we not notice this?"

Kisame growled. "I don't get it either. What do you see?"

"It's too troublesome to explain." Kisame gave Shikamaru a glare.

"Explain anyway."

"Shikamaru." Itachi reprimanded.

He sighed. "Fine. But move back. I need the room."

Everyone moved back to their original positions while Shikamaru grumbled about having to explain things.

"Quit complaining and just get on with it Nara." Zabuza called out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The genius muttered. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Victim #1, Fu, started what turned into a wide spread youth movement. #3, Gatou, an idiot mob boss with idiot followers. Nobody misses the guy. Roshi, an animal rights activist. Haku, a popular gay rights activist. Utakata, a well known environmentalist who had gained quite a following by fighting against the big businesses. Yugata, the former mayor of Kiri. Yugito Nii, a fighter for women's equality. Yahiko Tendo, the founder of Niji - the peace movement. Orochimaru, the mob boss and leader of Oto. Killer Bee, brother of the mayor of Ame. And Shimura Danzou, another mob boss. All of them had some type of effect on on the political scene."

"That crazy bastard Hidan actually made some sense. Most of them had some kind of following. And quite a few of them even had monetary backing from well known people. And of course, people like Orochimaru and Danzou each had practically a city under their control." Kakashi replied. "I can't see how the recluse or the Ame Mayor's brother fit though."

"Or our latest victim for that matter?" Zabuza added.

"That's where things get crazy actually. I still don't understand how the recluse fits. But Killer Bee is how I started figuring things out. Killer bee was _not_ the target." Sasuke pulled out the picture of Killer Bee, as well as a black and white copy of the mayor. "Take a look at this."

Everyone gathered around to take a look at the pictures.

"Well shit!" Kisame exclaimed. "They're practically twins."

"Yep. As we know, the fox commits most of his crimes at night. In the dark, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between the brothers."

"So you're saying he was actually after the mayor?" Zabuza asked while stroking his chin in thought.

"Exactly."

"So what the hell is this guy? Some kind of vigilante justifying his killing as being for the greater good or something?" Kisame asked.

"Hm...I don't know...Hidan even said it himself...the fox doesn't sound like much of a serial killer..." Kakashi mused aloud. "He's way too organized and sounds way too sane. He's got an agenda. He's getting rid of the people who could influence the votes one by one. Maybe he's some politician low down on the totem pole who wants more power. Though I have a hard time seeing a politician getting his hands dirty that way."

"There are easier ways to gain political support than killing off your competition." Sasuke stated.

"Actually, a good old fashioned fight to the death over who becomes leader sounds kind of fun." Kisame piped in with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Only for you Hoshigaki." Shikamaru muttered.

"We're getting off track people." Itachi warned.

Sasuke frowned and shifted back on topic. "I can't see a politician going out and killing people in cold blood. It's more likely one could be pulling the strings and having someone else do the dirty work. But still, it seems unlikely...why go through that much trouble and risk getting caught. Besides, I still don't see how Naruto would fit? He's just a normal guy like the rest of us. No political influences."

"If we knew that, we'd probably have this case solved." Zabuza replied.

"Well there is the relationship factor. His father was the mayor." Kakashi added. Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, but if he's not interested in politics, what would be the point?"

"You know...there's an angle we haven't considered yet." Shikamaru mused while his finger tapped against his chin. "The Namikaze murder case. It would be troublesome, but what if there's more to it than we thought. What if the fox had something to do with that too?" Sasuke shook his head.

"There were no markings to indicate such a thing though. And the crime is different. The Namikazes were shot, not stabbed."

"Well maybe the guy decided he liked knives better and developed an ego between then and now." Zabuza replied.

"Think about it though," Shikamaru continued. Our latest victim has got more mystery surrounding him than all the other victims put together. He doesn't carry his father's name. He was only three years old and yet somehow made it out of the house alive and unscathed. Nobody knows he's related to Namikaze, including him, even though he has an old beat up picture of his father and mother in his wallet that he's somehow never connected with the mayor. I remember very well learning a bit about Minato Namikaze when I was in school, so he had to as well, right? So how does he not even question it? And how does his father not notice either? There's no records out there to prove he's related. And yet somehow, he ends up on the victim list. It seems pretty strange."

"Well, I didn't know it from the picture either. It didn't click until you showed me the documents." Itachi quietly admitted. He tapped his fingers on the metal desk as he thought over what was being tossed around. It was such an outrageous idea, and yet, it had merit. "Nara, get in touch with the Hi no Kuni police force. See if we can get the files on Namikaze. I don't care what you have to do to get them, just get them here. While you're at it, call down to forensics and see if you can get my father's computer from out of storage." Sasuke's eyes went wide, but Itachi ignored him. "After that, finish getting that info on Namikaze's cabinet and anyone Naruto's come in contact with since he went to the orphanage. Also, see if you can find out what happened to Minato Namikaze's possessions like computers, cell phones and the like."

"What a pain...As if I didn't have enough to do."

"Hatake, you go talk to Iruka Umino tomorrow. See if he knows more than he's letting on. Momochi and Hoshigaki, if I get my data tonight from Nara, you two will most likely be making a few house calls tomorrow. So don't go too far away." The cousins grinned in reply. "Dismissed. Don't stay too late. Go home and get some rest. I have a feeling it will be a long day tomorrow."

The group slowly filed out. "Sasuke, stay a moment." Sasuke raised a brow at his brother, then looked at Kakashi.

"Don't worry partner. I'll wait for you." Kakashi said with a smirk and a wave. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The door closed behind him and the brothers stood across from each other in silence.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"First off, I apologize for what I'm about to ask you to do. And I need it done tonight. I was planning to do it myself, but Genma and I switched because of this meeting."

"Alright...no need to apologize for that. You can't help your schedule."

"That's not why I'm apologizing." Itachi sighed and ran a hand through the hair that had fallen in his eyes. Though he knew he had no choice, he hated having to put Sasuke through this. He really hadn't been looking forward to doing it himself, but he would have done anything to not have his brother relive what was such a bad time in their lives. He pulled a key from his pocket and tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it with a confused look on his face.

"Your apartment key?" Itachi nodded. "I have that chest. I've never bothered opening it before. It's in the guest room closet in the corner under a bunch of other boxes."

Itachi knew exactly when Sasuke understood what he was asking of him. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he gulped before he opened his mouth. "But Itachi, I..."

"Yes, I know. I wish I could spare you from this, but it's too important. I need to find out what's in that chest. And I really need it done tonight. Father had to have left something behind. It'll be easier to look through that first than to deal with forensics."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed against his forehead trying to stave off the blooming headache. His eyes were downcast. When their parents died, they took everything of theirs that wasn't confiscated by the police and threw it in the chest. They'd never looked in it again. Both of them had been perfectly willing to leave the past where it was. And he was still content to leave it that way. Damn Naruto! Damn the stupid fox! He raised his head and looked into his brother's eyes.

"You really believe father had something to do with this?" He asked weakly.

Itachi nodded. "I do." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess there's no help for it then." He turned away.

"Sasuke..."

He stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll call you if I find something."

And then he was gone. Itachi took a deep breath to regain his stoic composure before he went back to work.

* * *

It was late. A tall hooded man walked down a dark alley. He stopped at a door and looked both directions before opening it and stepping inside. After the door closed, he was enveloped in darkness. Fumbling with his hand, he found the lock and engaged it. It wouldn't do to be disturbed...his employer wouldn't stand for it. He knew he was in trouble enough as it was. He tentatively stepped forward until his right foot caught nothing but air. With one hand on the banister, he started down into the damp basement. 22 steps to the bottom...he'd memorized it. Every time, he made sure to count his way down. He'd learned the hard what happened if he didn't. Once he broke his collarbone when he forgot a step and fell. The 22nd step came and he stopped at the bottom. Then he turned right. The hallway was dark, but at the end, he could see a faint light. That was his destination. He stopped at the doorway. The man at the desk working didn't even look up.

"So...you came," he spoke.

The hooded man stood in the doorway and said nothing. He had been trained well not to speak until he was actually asked to do so and not to move until given the invitation.

"Have a seat."

He sat in the only chair available. It was an old metal chair near the door. It made a scraping sound against the basement floor as he sat.

The other man was seated at an old desk. He sat back in the shadows so his face couldn't be seen. There was a pile of paper in one corner. A solitary candle sat in the other corner and bathed the room in soft light, but left the shadows untouched. The fire swayed with the draft.

Finally the man looked up and placed the pen on the desk with hardly a sound.

"You disobeyed my orders." The hooded man gulped, but didn't say anything. The man leaned forward enough to where the glow of the candle revealed half of his face...dark hair, one dark eye and a flash of pale skin somewhat wrinkled with old age. "Why?"

The hooded man raised eyes that flashed like fire. The old man raised a brow and returned the glare. Both men had dominant personalities and the hooded one was not going to be intimidated. "You said I was free to do what I wanted between jobs. He's not the first...and he won't be the last."

The elder growled. "You're right I did. However, I expect you to have more common sense."

"I didn't think it would matter. In fact I thought you'd be happy, considering what happened before."

"I don't pay you to think! It's obviously not your strong suit. You do something stupid and make a mistake, it falls back on me. Did you use the mark?"

"N-no...of course not." The hooded man shivered when the dark eye glaring at him seemed to blaze like the flame on the candle. He gulped.

"I'll ask once more...Did you use the mark?" He was about to open his mouth to answer but the older man continued on before he could. "And I would be careful of how you answer. Lying to me would be to your detriment."

For a long moment there was silence. He looked away from his boss, knowing he was caught and dreading what he would do to him. But despite his bravado and stubbornness, he wasn't stupid enough to lie again.

"Yes." He finally whispered. And he didn't dare look up. But his boss was having none of that.

"Look at me." The old man commanded.

With a last show of defiance, he scowled. But, soon after, he still followed the command. The candlelight illuminated his features and highlighted the red hair that peeked out from the hood.

"Your privileges have now been taken away. From now on, your job is very simple...obey my orders. That is all. I will not tolerate stupidity or disobedience from you again Kyuubi."

The man known as Kyuubi nodded slightly, though his eyes were narrowed in anger. He was tempted to say something, but refrained. He knew he would be punished more severely if he argued. He watched his boss hold up a sheet of paper. He stood and walked to the desk and took the paper. His new assignment.

"You have three weeks."

Kyuubi turned and started to leave. He heard the warning as he walked back down the hallway.

"If the police learn too much because of your stupidity, you won't have to worry about them finding you. I'll kill you myself."

* * *

Itachi looked up at the knock. He raised a brow at the man leaning against the door looking half asleep.

"You're still here Nara?"

Shikamaru frowned and stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. Itachi's eyes narrowed. The lazy detective didn't usually bother closing the door without telling him to do so.

"You must have something for me."

"Yeah." Shikamaru held up a manilla envelope. "It was troublesome, but it's all in there. Also, Hi no Kuni said they would give us access to the Namikaze files, but we'll only be able to look at them there. They won't let us bring them here."

"Actually I'm surprised they're letting us look at all without giving us a hard time." Itachi sighed and took the envelope and placed it in his briefcase. He'd look at it in the ICU. "Look, I know I've been hounding you a lot for things, but could you please go there and check out those files for me? If you need someone to go with you for extra help, take Yamanaka."

"Damn! Why her. She's too troublesome to deal with. You SO owe me."

"Yes, yes, I know. You can't complain though. You haven't even taken me up on my two days off I offered you."

"That's because you keep giving me more work!"

Itachi chuckled. "So, what about forensics?"

"Ah...that will be troublesome. They want a reason and written approval from the chief."

"Damn...I should've know it wouldn't be that easy. The last thing I need is him involved in this, besides, knowing how strict he is, he'd probably say no. I'm almost willing to risk forging his signature. But I can just see them being stupid enough to go to him for verification." Itachi let out a growl of frustration. "If only there was a way to sneak in without approval. If we could just get the hard drive out of there." He looked at Shikamaru. "You don't happen to know anyone on the inside do you?"

"Unfortunately no. I only know of the people who work there. Kabuto Yakushi is the head of forensics. He's a nerd, but he's also a hard ass...you won't get in through him without approval, even if you tried to bribe him with something useful to him. Hmm...his secretary though...she's a bitch, but she's flighty...loves to flirt with whatever somewhat handsome man that walks. Maybe we can get through her if Yakushi isn't around."

"Hmm...maybe I'll ask Sasuke for some help there. If the pink haired girl at the hospital is any indication, my brother seems to inspire flirting. Any chance you can find out Yakushi's schedule?" Shikamaru gave a long suffering sigh at the question.

"You're giving me more work?"

Itachi smirked. "Admit it, you love it. And you love a good challenge."

"Troublesome boss...you know me to well," Shikamaru muttered as he got up. "I'll let you know."

"Thanks. And Nara."

"Yeah."

"Go home. That's an order. It can wait until the morning."

"Yeah, whatever...don't act like you're doing me any favors now." The lazy detective grumbled as he walked out the door with a half decent wave. Itachi chuckled.

"Good night Nara."

**x x x**

It was after midnight when Itachi finally walked into the ICU. Fortunately, most of the staff had gotten used to seeing the police officers day and night, so they hardly gave him a second glance. After the day he'd had, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them. He pulled the curtain back and found Genma engrossed in a crossword puzzle. Instead of his usual toothpick, a toothmarked pencil was in his mouth.

"Yo Cap'n." Genma called through his teeth. He stood and grabbed up his newspaper, took the pencil from his mouth and placed it behind his ear and replaced it with his toothpick.

"Any change?" Itachi asked, though he wasn't expecting anything.

"Nope. Still quiet as a mouse in here." He stretched for a moment and let his bones pop. "Ahh...that's better. So, got everything settled at your meeting?

Itachi gave him a nod. "Hn."

"This case really sucks, you know? Well, guess I'll be going then."

"Hn." Before Genma stepped out, he gave his superior one last glance.

"Hey cap'n, just between you and me, do you really think the kid's got a chance?"

Itachi almost chuckled at first. This so called 'kid' was the same age as his brother. But then again, Genma and most of the department were older than him. They probably call him 'kid' out of his hearing range. He sobered and glanced down at the victim. He kind of felt guilty for pinning all of his hope on this young man. It was wrong to expect so much from him when he didn't even know if the blond would wake up. What was it about him that made a person as cold and factual as him want to believe in something like hope? He wasn't sure why, but something just told him that he would be the key to everything. He flicked his eyes over toward his detective who was waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

Genma sighed and nodded thoughtfully. Then he gave Itachi a lopsided smile. It was such a typical type of answer from his captain. But he didn't need to say anything more. If Itachi Uchiha said the kid would wake up, then he would. The man wouldn't allow him not to. "Alright then. That's all I wanted to know, I guess. Good night cap'n."

"Night."

Itachi was left alone with his thoughts, which immediately turned back to the blond. Normally he would sit near the one semblance of a table there was in the room. Instead, he sat down next to the bed and watched Naruto sleep. He looked so innocent, like there wasn't a care in the world. He had no idea of the chaos going on around him - revolving around him - right now.

Now that he knew their two families were connected, he wondered how things might have gone had Minato Namikaze never gotten elected. If Minato had stayed in Konoha, their families would've continued to visit one another. The wives would've been pregnant together. Naruto and Sasuke would've grown up, played together, gone through school together, probably argued from time to time only to make up in the next minute. Itachi would've played the role of big brother to both of them, mentored them, solved their stupid teenage problems, settled their arguments...

Instead all three of them had lost their parents to violence. And all of them still suffered in their own way.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead with his knuckles as unbidden memories of the past filled his head. To stop them he opened has briefcase and got to work.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the floor in the guest bedroom with his knees up to his chest and his arms around them. He had shifted all the boxes so that he would be able to get to the dreaded chest. He had pulled it out into the middle of the room.

And he still hadn't opened it. Didn't want to.

Just staring at the chest sent a familiar pang through his heart that left him wanting to clutch his chest in his hand to stop the pain. So he looked at the wall instead. But even staring at a blank wall couldn't stop the memories that he'd rather not relive again.

The blood..._so much blood_.

He remembered crying for his mother. Itachi told him not to move, but he couldn't stop himself from crawling towards her, crawling through the pool of red, to beg her to wake up, to speak to him, to put her arms around him and comfort him by telling him everything would be okay. But she didn't move.

Somewhere, it floated through his 7 year old mind that it was the first time he ever saw Itachi cry. He vaguely remembered him calling the police and them showing up minutes later. Nor did he remember the ambulance that came only out of protocol. Even he had known, by then, that there was nothing they could do. He remembered a nice lady at the hospital taking him to clean his hands of all the blood. But he still recalled scrubbing off the vision of red for months afterward. The memories kept cycling through his mind one by one by one.

The phone rang, jolting him back to reality.

His heart pounded and he blew out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. He shook his head to clear his mind and answered his phone on the fourth ring.

"What do you want?" He growled at his partner, though internally he was happy that Kakashi had interrupted his morbid thoughts.

_"Busy? You sound out of breath. Naughty Sasuke!" _

"Shut up you pervert! I'm not doing anything like that!"

_"Of course not. Though I'm surprised. I thought you'd be in bed by now."_

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. "Then why the hell would you call me if you thought I was sleeping?"

Kakashi only chuckled in answer. _"So...what are you still doing up?"_

"Doing something at Itachi's. He needs it by tomorrow and he can't do it because he's at the hospital."

_"Ah. Well, want some help?"_

"No. I enjoy my peace and quiet, thank you very much."

_"You're so mean! I was offering my assistance out of the kindness of my heart-"_

"Good night Kakashi." Sasuke hung up on him. The annoyance only lasted a moment before his mind ended up floating back to his parents.

He was able to push the most morbid thoughts to the back of his mind. But he was left to think of his failure. He had sworn to find their killer. It was why he'd joined the force in the first place. And yet in the time he'd been in Violent Crimes, he had found absolutely nothing. It was frustrating. The case was still open, but he knew that most of the police department had given up. It had been handed off to cold case and now it was probably stuck in a file somewhere and forgotten. He clenched his hands into fists and fought the helplessness that tried to settle in on him. He couldn't let it be forgotten...He wouldn't allow it. There had to be closure...justice had to be served somehow. Maybe then he could stop seeing his parents' blood in his dreams. His eyes grew misty and he bit his lip harshly to hold back the sob that threatened, but it broke through. And once it did, he couldn't stop the second. Nor could he stop the solitary tear that fell from his right eye.

_'I won't cry...I won't cry...I WON'T!'_

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder. He closed his eyes and directed his focus on his resolve to find their killer. When he opened his eyes again, they were full of determination.

"I'll find your killer Mother...Father," He muttered his promise. Then with a satisfied nod at his resolution, he got on his knees and reached out a slightly shaking hand to flip the lid on the chest.

* * *

Kakashi closed the phone after Sasuke hung up on him. He chuckled at his young partner. He'd called Sasuke on a whim. Sleep wouldn't come so after staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, he called his partner hoping to humor himself. It worked, but only for the few minutes they talked.

But now his mind turned right back to where his thoughts had left off.

Minato Namikaze.

It had been a while since he'd actually thought about him. No one in the department really knew of his connection to the former mayor. He was practically a big brother.

After his father's death, he was sent to live with a distant relative he had never met on the other side of Konoha. He had closed himself off from everyone. He got into fights constantly because of other kids taunting him about the man who had supposedly shamed his family and the police department, then committed suicide rather than deal with it.

It was a lie, of course. They knew nothing about his father. He had set them straight on it too.

When he was 13, he met Minato. Some shrink his guardian made him go to had suggested that maybe some time at a local youth center would cure him from being a loner and curb his violent tendencies toward his peers. It's not like he started the fights...Hell, the idiot had made him out to sound like some sort of juvenile delinquent. Still, his guardian was all gung ho for it and started making him go after school. It was a week later that he'd met Minato. It's not like you could've missed him, the blond hair was like a beacon in a sea of dark hair. And for some reason - and to this day, Kakashi had no idea why - the young man felt compelled to talk to him, even though he never said a word to him, or anyone else for that matter. It went on for a week before Kakashi had finally had it.

_"Leave me the hell alone!" Kakashi yelled while throwing a punch toward Minato's face._

_Minato caught the punch. Kakashi glared. Minato just gave him a huge smile._

_"Finally...I got a response out of you."_

_Kakashi yanked his fist away with a growl. "Is that all you wanted?"_

_"Yep. You walk around here without saying anything to anybody. You just sit in a corner and mope."_

_"Well, now that you got what you wanted. Leave me alone. Besides, it's none of your business what I do." Minato chuckled and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck._

_"Well, actually it is. I volunteer here after classes, so it's my job to make sure everyone's involved in some kind of activity."_

_"Well I don't care. Go do your job with someone else. I don't want to be here anyway."_

_"So then why come?"_

_"Tch...__It's not like I have a choice.__" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Why do you care? Just do your job and stay away from me."_

_"Sorry, no can do. My job involves being around you." Minato replied with a grin._

_Kakashi turned with a huff and walked away. Minato smirked and followed him._

_Kakashi stopped and spun around with a killer glare. "Quit following me," he growled._

_"Nope."_

_"Yes."_

_Minato never stopped grinning._

_"Stop that!"_

_"Stop what?"_

_"You know what!"_

_"If I knew what, I wouldn't have asked." The grin only grew larger and more mischievous.  
_

_Kakashi growled and looked away._

_"I hate you."_

_"Go ahead. It won't stop me from following you around."_

_Kakashi just about yelled in frustration. "Look, what would it take for you to leave me alone?"_

_"Do something for once. You never know...you might just have fun."_

_"So...if I...participate," Kakashi rolled his eyes at the thought, "you'll quit bugging me."_

_Minato shrugged. "Sure. For today at least. There's no guarantee what I'll do tomorrow. But why don't you let that take care of itself, eh?"_

_The two stared at each other for a while. Finally, Kakashi looked away with a sigh._

_"Fine," he muttered._

It had taken a couple of hours for him to realize that Minato had gotten him to say more in that five minute span, than he had said to anyone since his father died. That day he ended up meeting Rin and Obito. Minato was already their mentor, and Kakashi became the last of their group. Eventually...with much arguing, kicking, and screaming along the way...the four of them became a sort of family. And bit by bit Kakashi came out of his shell. Even after Minato graduated from university and moved on from volunteering into working a regular job, the group still got together on weekends.

It was Minato who had finally convinced Kakashi, who had been thinking of joining the force, to follow in his father's footsteps. Obito joined with him. Meanwhile, Minato ran for office and won. Right before he and Kushina left for the capitol, he came by to say his goodbyes to Kakashi. It was the last time he got to see him face to face alive.

What a small world it is. He never expected to see a duplicate of his mentor. When he saw the picture in Captain Uchiha's office, he knew who it had to be, though he still asked. There was no way, with hair and a grin like that, that he wasn't a Namikaze.

And yet the poor kid didn't have a clue.

Kakashi groaned and rolled on his side with a yawn.

They would have to tell him sometime...if he woke up. He wasn't certain how the young man would react. But he knew he would do all he could to help him. He owed it to Minato, who'd taken a young teen and helped him grow up.

* * *

The pencil flew across the paper. There was so much to do in so little time.

Itachi was reading through the pages Shikamaru had printed out for him. Right now he was going through the cabinet members one by one and assigning which of his officers would interview them. Unfortunately, some of them were now deceased. The deputy mayor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was actually mayor before Minato Namikaze was elected had passed away a few years after taking over for Minato. Also Hizashi Hyuuga, the minister of public works, passed away some years ago in a car accident. He turned to the next page where he found the cabinet secretary, Raido Namiashi. He was probably the closest to Namikaze, besides Sarutobi. So that would be the best place to start, most likely. He decided to assign him to Kakashi. Next was Ibiki Morino, Code Enforcement. It took one look at the man's picture to know he would send Hoshigaki and Momochi to see him. The man had a background in the police department and later in intelligence before Minato took him on. He certainly wouldn't want to be caught in a locked room with him.

Aoba Yamashirom, Public Affairs, seemed to be a laid back kind of guy. Though they weren't officially part of the case, he might send Kotetsu and Izumo. The minister of justice should be interesting...Shibi Aburame. He was well known as someone very quiet, yet very observant. He was always fair though and never took sides. The man waited to hear all of the facts before forming an opinion. It's what made him a good and fair judge. Maybe he would assign himself to this one. The minister of labor was a woman by the name of Tsume Inuzuka. He had a feeling if he sent someone weaker, she'd chew them up and spit them out for breakfast. That might be another one for the cousins to visit. Suzume Miyori was the minister of education...she shouldn't be too difficult to speak to. Maybe he'd send Nara...that would keep him on his toes.

Next was the minister of health and human services, Tsunade Senju. His mind immediately stopped when he saw the name. Since entering the force, he prided himself on never forgetting a name or a face. He definitely remembered both from his first night in this hospital. She was Naruto's surgeon.

What the hell? He never chalked up things to coincidence...not in this line of work. He would make it a point to find and talk with her later.

He moved on to the people Naruto had contact with over his lifetime. Of course, there were many. After much debate in his mind, he decided to start with the newer and go backwards. He already had Kakashi assigned to talk to Iruka Umino, so that was one down. Next he decided to look at Naruto's closest friends. First was Gaara Subaku. He hadn't really thought much of it before when Iruka mentioned that the young man had a troubled past. Now that he saw the last name though, he started reading with all of his attention. The Subaku case was known well beyond the borders of Suna. At the time, the father was Mayor of Suna. In front of the public eye he was an intelligent and caring man who put forth all of his effort into taking care of his city. But it wasn't until after the news came out that everyone realized he was a totally different man behind closed doors.

Itachi started reading from the beginning, interested more in the history behind it all since he really hadn't examined much of it before. It seemed that the Mayor's wife had died while giving birth to Gaara, their third child. The mayor never seemed to recover from the loss and blamed Gaara for it. They used some kind of experimental military drug on her that was supposed to make their child more intelligent and stronger. The pregnancy went fine, but the effects of the drug were made manifest during the actual birth. She hemorraged and the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding. She ended up bleeding to death without ever getting to meet her son. Later it was found that the drug kept her blood from clotting. But the mayor had been inconsolable and took his anger out on his children. While he wasn't exactly a proper father to his older children, he was downright abusive to his youngest. Not only did he physically and emotionally abuse young Gaara, he also made sure his other children - Temari and Kankuro - stayed away from their younger brother, keeping him isolated and alone.

At the age of five, his uncle - who also blamed Gaara for the death of his sister - attempted to kill him by rigging his own home to explode because of gas. Ironically, Gaara somehow escaped fairly unscathed while the uncle lost his life. From that time on, Gaara trusted no one. He developed insomnia due to his fear of being killed in his sleep. At the age of 12 things came to a head. On the day that would have been the Mayor and his wife's anniversary, he came home drunk and tried to beat Gaara to death. Temari and Kankuro both tried to stop him. He grabbed a pocket knife and slashed at them for getting in the way. Gaara lost it and was somehow able to get the knife out of his drunk father's hand and stabbed him.

After testimony from the three siblings, the court ruled self defense and the charges against Gaara were dropped. Unfortunately, they had no family left and because none of them were old enough to live on their own, they had to become wards of the state. The courts were fair enough to allow the three of them to be shifted to the Konoha orphanage so Gaara could have a fresh start and the three were given counseling. However, most people were only willing to take one or two of them in. Even without Gaara's past, because of his demeanor and insomnia, most found themselves afraid of Gaara. Finally after almost a year of living in the orphanage, someone wanted to take Temari and Kankuro, at least. Gaara loved his siblings enough to push them to go without him. He stayed in the orphanage. He never did end up leaving...not until Temari turned 18. The moment she did, she and Kankuro - who was also living with his sister - came and retrieved her 15 year old brother. The three lived in an apartment together until Gaara graduated from school. Then they returned to Suna.

Itachi sighed as he sat up and rotated his neck for some relief. What a terrible past. It's a wonder the young man was as sane as he was. Sasuke told him about his experience and although he was a bit creeped out at first and uncomfortable, they seemed to at least be able to come to an understanding. Someone should probably interview him, but he wasn't sure if the young man would be very forthcoming. Maybe if he also had Iruka there he would be a little more comfortable.

It was while he was thinking about Gaara that he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He immediately became more aware. His eyes flicked up to the curtains, but nothing was there. He looked down where the curtain ended, but there was no one standing there. Itachi frowned. He was about to stand up and make sure no one was snooping around the ICU when his eyes happened to look over at the bed.

The most enchanting shade of blue he'd ever seen was staring back at him.

**x x x**

_**a/n:** Yes, finally he's awake! :D Please hit that little button in the middle and let me know what you think.  
_


	7. Awakening

**a/n: **Well, this took longer than I planned. So it's been a rough few weeks for me. My boss quit his job and our department has had to keep things afloat. So I've been super busy. Plus I've still been sick and my mind's been too muddled up with medication to bother thinking about the chapter. It's been a struggle getting past the first part of this chapter. I had that part in mind for the last few weeks so that part was easy to write. The rest though was like plowing through mud to get it written to my satisfaction. I finally pulled it out though. :) Because I've been sick and busy, I didn't get to answer a lot of your reviews personally this time. So, I apologize. Just know that I am thankful for every one of your reviews. I enjoy reading each one. I know you're excited to see what happens now that Naruto woke up. So read on! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Summary:** A serial killer is making his name known throughout Konoha. Capt. Itachi Uchiha is heading the case. But as he gets more involved in the case – and more involved with the only coherent survivor – he finds out that it's much bigger and older than he ever thought. The facts lead back to his own past and threatens to destroy all that he holds dear.

**Warnings:** ItaNaru yaoi. Embrace it people! There will be violent situations mentioned in this story. Some of it may get a bit graphic.

**x x x**

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone in Japan. The more video I see from foreign news (because we all know the US never shows enough real footage to give a true indication of how bad things are) the more I feel my heart wrench. I've had dreams of going to Japan for years (I just never have enough money) and seeing the devastation and the death toll continuing to rise just makes me want to cry. I don't know if I have any Japanese readers out there, but if so, know that my thoughts and prayers are with you and everyone.  
_

**

* * *

MARK OF THE FOX**

**Chapter 6 - Awakening  
**

**

* * *

**

It started with a beep.

An incessant piercing sound that slowly filtered into his brain.

It was a welcome sound compared to the nothingness from before. The sound slowly brought him away from the never ending darkness where he'd only had his thoughts to keep company. The slow beep droned on once every second or so.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

He frowned slightly.

His head felt so groggy...like he'd been drugged or something. Not that he'd know what that felt like. He'd never touched drugs. No way! Believe it!

He felt weird though...groggy, stiff, confined...and why the hell did it feel like he couldn't breathe right?

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

What was once a welcoming sound was quickly becoming an annoyance.

Maybe he should open his eyes. His eyes felt so heavy though...Maybe he should sleep a little longer.

But the damn beeping won't stop! Did Iruka get a new alarm clock? Well, whatever, but he needed to turn the damn thing off so he could go back to sleep!

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

With much greater effort than he thought it should take, he slowly opened his eyes...

At first everything was a blur. After giving a few slow blinks the haze started to clear and he began to glance around him.

Wait...this isn't his room. Where the hell is he?

Naruto's body realized it before his mind truly registered where he was and he tensed up. He was in a hospital. He HATED hospitals.

The room was the usual non-descipt white with bits of that horrible shade of green. The constant beep made him turn in the direction of the sound and he saw a machine next to him. Ah yes, well, at least now he knew what was making that annoying sound. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dark. He slowly turned his head.

Deep dark eyes connected with cerulean blue.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

The stranger gasped.

"Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. How did he know his name?

**x x x**

Itachi watched as Naruto frowned. The blue eyes disappeared for a moment and then widened slightly and darted around frantically. He heard the machine beep faster and grabbed the panicked blond's hand. Then he began to speak in a soothing tone, hoping to calm his charge down while he used his other hand to grab the call button and push it.

"Naruto? Hey, it's ok. My name is Itachi Uchiha. You're in a hospital."

Naruto stared at the unfamiliar face. Whoever this Itachi was, he didn't seem to be threatening, so it settled him slightly. He already knew that he was in a hospital. The question was why? He frowned slightly as he tried to remember what happened. He tried to speak but the oxygen mask prevented it. His eyes clouded with pain as his vocal chords strained to make sound but couldn't. Itachi saw it and rubbed his hand soothingly.

"It hurts, I know. Someone will be here in a moment to make you feel better ok? And then I'll go call your father."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the last part. At least he knew Iruka would be coming. He frowned again...how long had he been here, he wondered. He tried to think back...but his mind was too fuzzy. He couldn't recall what could've happened to land him here.

Itachi smiled slightly at the blond. That was a good sign, at least. He seemed to be understanding him and was pretty calm, considering... The last time one of their victims came out of a coma, she started screaming at the top of her lungs and wouldn't stop until she had been sedated. And when she woke again, she didn't say a word. She never said another word again.

"You've been in a coma for four days." Itachi kept speaking, unknowingly answering Naruto's question. "Your father's been here every day. So have your friends. A lot of people have been waiting for you to wake up."

Naruto felt like smiling at that. He couldn't communicate how happy he was so, instead, he squeezed Itachi's hand slightly. Itachi felt it and returned the gesture. That seemed to relax the blond and he saw the eyelids began to droop. "Hey! Naruto wait! Don't fall asleep yet. Stay with me."

The bleary eyes shot back open.

Fortunately, a nurse came in. Itachi wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Naruto awake. The nurse's eyes went wide. She poked her head back out.

"Kiyone! Call Shizune or Dr. Senju. Naruto's awake." The violet haired female turned back around with a sweet smile on her face as she prepared to take her patient's vitals. "Hi N-Naruto. M-my name is Hinata." The young nurse said nervously. However, as she began to focus on work, the stutter went away. "Do you think you can keep your eyes open for a little longer? Just so I can take your vitals and check a few other things? After that I'll let you rest. Ok?"

Itachi decided to move out of the way to make room for the nurse, but he didn't get very far. He looked down and found a tanned hand still entangled with his own. He looked in Naruto's eyes and saw fear and confusion.

"I'll be right back. I promise. I just want to call Iruka and tell him you're awake. I'll come right back afterwards."

Naruto stared at Itachi for a moment, as if to make sure he wasn't lying. He slowly let go of the larger hand and watched him leave the room.

Another nurse almost bumped into Itachi on his way out. But he slid to the side and out of the way of the chaos. He walked out of the ICU and into the waiting room. It was the only place on the floor he was allowed to use his cell phone.

He dialed the familiar number and waited. A groggy voice answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Iruka, it's Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh god, is it Naruto? Did something happen?"

"Calm down. It's nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you he woke up."

"What? Really?" Itachi heard him yell Gaara's name in the background. "Sorry, about that. I'm on my way now."

"Alright. See you soon."

Itachi hung up with a smile. He suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted. It wasn't as much about the possibility of gaining a breakthrough in the case as much as it was about a person actually surviving.

**x x x**

Gaara heard Iruka's phone ring and his eyes narrowed. Who could be calling at this hour?

Then he heard Iruka yell and he was immediately off the couch and running up the stairs. He found Iruka smiling while tears ran down his face, with a phone still up to his ear.

"Gaara! He's awake!" The young man's eyes went wide at the news. Then he smiled. He didn't even listen to anything else Iruka said over the phone. He knew they would be leaving soon. So he went to the bedroom and started dressing. Next thing he knew, Iruka was pulling him down the stairs and grabbing jackets for both of them while talking a mile a minute.

"...And if you wouldn't mind driving. I need to make some calls..."

Gaara pulled on his jacket and tried to focus on what Iruka was saying.

"We'll get Konohamaru first since he's right around the corner. Then we'll get Kiba..."

Iruka was still talking as he practically pushed Gaara out the door and locked it behind them. The happy father was back on his phone before Gaara even opened the car doors.

"Kono?...Yeah, I know how late it is. But I have good news. Naruto's awake!...Yes, I know. We're on our way now. Do me a favor and call Kiba. We'll pick him up after we get you...Ok, see you soon."

Gaara started the car and drove toward their first pick up stop.

**x x x**

Sasuke's eyes opened as slits. The annoying ringtone was still blaring and he groaned as his body protested sitting up. He shouldn't have fallen asleep on the floor. He reached for his phone, saw it was his brother and answered it.

"What." He muttered.

_"Sasuke, he's awake."_

"What?" Sasuke jolted up, suddenly alert. "You're kidding."

_"No. The doctors are checking him now. I just wanted to let you know. I'll alert everyone else at headquarters when I get there."_

"Have you slept at all in the past 24 hours?"

_"..."_

"Dammit Itachi! Go home and sleep."

_"Can't...Too much to do."_

"It can wait a few hours."

_"But-"_

"No buts. The few hours you sleep is not going to make or break this case. You know that."

He heard Itachi sigh and he knew he'd won this time.

_"Fine...but only if you switch your morning shift with someone...maybe Kotetsu or Izumo. I need you to take care of some things for me."_

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

_"You're still at my place?"_

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. I just ended up falling asleep here."

_"Alright. I've got to get back to Naruto. I'll talk to you later."_

"Hn."Sasuke hung up with a slight smile on his face._  
_

* * *

Iruka, Kiba and Konohamaru practically ran down the hallway to get to the ICU, while Gaara followed along at his own sedate pace. What was the point of running? It wasn't like Naruto was going anywhere.

The ICU was buzzing with activity now that one of their patients had awakened. The group was stopped by a nurse before they could get to their destination. "Ah, Mr. Umino...I'm sorry, but the doctor on call is in the middle of examining him. She'll be finished in a few minutes, then you'll be able to go on in."

Iruka gave the nurse a tired smile and nodded in understanding. The other two groaned at having to wait longer. Gaara slowly walked up to them with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shut up Sabaku." Kiba growled. Gaara raised a brow.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what you were thinking."

Gaara only crossed his arms leisurely and stared ahead at something unknown to Kiba. With a huff he went went back to growling about having to wait to Konohamaru. At least _he_ would understand.

They four of them watched as various staff went in and out of Naruto's room. A few minutes later, a doctor and two nurses stepped out of Naruto's room. The doctor saw the four of them standing there and smiled. The two nurses walked away to attend to other duties. Meanwhile, the doctor walked over to them.

"Hello. Are you here for Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Yes. I'm Naruto's father, Iruka Umino."

The female doctor held out her hand for Iruka to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Umino. My name is Shizune Kato. I'm the doctor on call tonight. I guess you were notified that Naruto woke up." Iruka nodded. "Well you'll be happy to know he's doing just fine. His vital signs are stable. He's in quite a bit of pain, of course, from his injuries. We had him on morphine immediately after surgery. But we didn't give him too much of a dosage since we had no way of knowing how it was affecting him while in a come. Now that he's come out of it, we're able to prescribe medication according to his level of pain. Right now we have him on dilaudid. He can push the button when he's in a lot of pain. However, he can only get a dose every three hours, no matter how many times he pushes the button. As he gets better we'll drop the IV medicine and just give him something orally. He's actually healing quicker than normal. So I guess that's good."

"Yeah, he's always been a quick healer." Iruka indicated with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you were told about his throat. It will take some time to heal, so he won't be able to talk for a while. I don't really have an estimation for how long it will take. The throat is a tricky thing. But as long as he doesn't try to talk and strain I say maybe a week or two. I guess that's about it. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Did anybody talk to him about what happened?"

"No. It certainly isn't my place. And I don't think the officer in there has said anything either. You can ask him though. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"No, not right now. Thanks very much Dr. Kato."

"You're welcome. Oh, Naruto probably will still be a bit out of it, between the pain meds and just his need for rest. He'll most likely nod off on you from time to time. But that's to be expected. Even though he's been in a coma, it's not the same as actual rest. Well, I'll quit talking now and let you all go see him. Have a good night now."

"Thanks."

Shizune shook each of their hands and walked away. Iruka slid the screen open just enough to slip through it. He was somewhat surprised to see Captain Uchiha sitting next to Naruto. He didn't expect someone as high as a captain would be doing what would probably be considered babysitting. Itachi looked up at the sound of the screen and saw Iruka. He stood and grabbed his papers together.

"Ah, Mr. Umino. It's good to see you again."

"Same here." Iruka walked forward and the two shook hands. Then he looked at his son and smiled softly. "I guess he fell back asleep huh?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, he was able to stay awake for a bit while they were examining him. Once they didn't need him awake anymore, he went right to sleep."

"The doctor said he still needs lots of rest." Iruka murmured as he gazed fondly at his favorite blond. He felt like a weight had been lifted the moment Itachi called and told him the news. With a smile at the officer, he turned towards the three males who were standing to the side to give Iruka some space. "Oh, by the way, these are practically my other sons - Kiba, Konohamaru, and Gaara. This is Captain Uchiha." Kiba held up a hand as a wave, Konohamaru grinned. Gaara gave the Uchiha a nod. Itachi returned it with a nod of his own. Then Itachi stepped out of the way and waved a hand toward the chair while grabbing the other one in the room.

"Here, have a seat. If all four of you are going to be in here, I can leave you alone for a while and work somewhere else."

"We don't want to put you out."

"Nonsense. You spend time with your son. I'm sure he'll wake up again soon enough. I have some work to do anyway and it will be easier for me to do it where there's some space and a table. Just let me know when you're leaving."

"Alright. Thanks." Iruka took the seat next to his sleeping son and Konohamaru took the second seat. Kiba, who never really cared about convention took a seat on the floor next to Konohamaru. Gaara, though, watched Itachi walk out of the room. A few seconds later, he followed him.

"Where's he goin?" Konohamaru asked. Kiba shrugged, not really caring where the quiet man went.

"He'll be back, I'm sure. Don't worry about it." Iruka replied. Meanwhile, he took Naruto's hand and squeezed it slightly. His free hand reached out to run a finger through the blond locks lovingly.

**x x x**

Itachi stretched out the kinks in his tired body with a low groan. He was happy to stand up for a bit. He tossed his files on the couch and went to the coffee machine, slid in the quarter and punched in his choice. He watched dispassionately as the cup dropped to the platform and hot liquid filled it. He took out the steaming hot cup and sipped. It wasn't the greatest, but it would keep him awake and alert for the rest of the early morning. With a sigh, he took a seat and was about to start reading again when the door opened and in stepped the red-head he knew was Gaara.

Gaara silently walked over to where the officer was sitting and took a seat in a chair diagonal from him. Itachi watched him, but didn't say anything. Considering what Sasuke had told him earlier, the young man wouldn't say much unless he really wanted to. He was beginning to understand what his brother meant though. Those eyes would be quite unnerving to someone who didn't have nerves of steel. Of course, he was one of the latter, so it didn't faze him enough to look away.

"You're related to the other Uchiha?" Gaara finally spoke.

"You mean Sasuke? He's my younger brother."

Gaara nodded.

"How is Naruto really?"

Itachi allowed the sheet of paper in his hand to fall to the pile with a soft sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get anything done...at least not at the moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Doctors only tell you about the physical condition. I doubt they've looked any further."

"Hn." Itachi nodded and ran a hand over the back of his neck. He was tired and his neck was starting to ache. "I don't know. He can't talk. And right now there's not much of a way for him to communicate. Truthfully, I'm not sure if he's really remembered why exactly he's in the hospital yet. The only panic I saw in his eyes involved where he was and who was in his room. After I explained who I was and where we were, he seemed to calm down. After I mentioned his father, he calmed even further. There was nothing in his eyes that indicated mental or emotional trauma."

"What if he doesn't ever remember?"

Itachi chuckled tiredly. He had thought about that more times than he really wanted to recall and he hated that Gaara had brought it up again. "Then our case will be that much harder to crack."

"You need him."

"Yes."

"But you didn't ask him anything when he woke up." Gaara stated blandly though his teal eyes pierced into Itachi's.

"I'm not going to force it out of him. Trust me, I know from experience what it's like to be traumatized. I'm not going to make it any harder for him to deal with. It's better to wait until he starts to deal with it himself." Itachi stretched out and crossed his arms and legs, now the picture of relaxation. "So, you're Naruto's best friend."

Gaara nodded with a slight blush.

"How did that happen? No offense, but you two don't seem that much alike, at least from what I've heard about Naruto." Gaara shrugged.

"Similar circumstances..." Itachi raised a brow and Gaara decided to elaborate. "He befriended me when no one else would. All my life people have been afraid of me. It was worse in Suna, but even when I moved here that didn't exactly change. At school people avoided me. The only exception was Naruto. He would talk to me, even when I didn't say a word. He wouldn't go away. Finally it bothered me enough for me to ask him why he kept bothering. He said it was because I was too quiet and he hated quiet. Then he said that I looked lonely. That he knows what it's like to be alone. He started telling me about his life and that's when I knew we were similar. He became my first friend."

**x x x**

An hour after the rag tag family came to the hospital, Naruto came back to the present with a yawn. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Iruka sitting next to him instead of Itachi. He opened his mouth but words would not come out. He wanted to growl in frustration. Instead, he put his little energy into moving his fingers enough to squeeze his father's fingers.

Iruka's eyes went wide. "Naruto?"

"Naruto!" Konohamaru exclaimed loudly. Kiba who had been dozing lightly leaning against the chair jumped up.

"Well, it's about time you woke up bro!"

Naruto smiled at the trio. By force of habit, he tried to talk, only to frown when nothing came out again.

Iruka brushed the blond hair away from Naruto's forehead, then smoothed the crease in his forehead. "You have to take it easy for a bit. Your throat got damaged so you won't be able to talk until it heals. I'll bring some paper for you later once you've got more energy. Then you can write what you want to say."

Naruto grinned at that.

"We're just happy you're ok man! You scared us to death." Kiba stated.

"I'm gonna go get Gaara." Konohamaru said and walked out.

Naruto's eyes went wide and his grin grew into a true smile. Kiba grinned. "Yep, he's here. Been here all week. He drove from Suna as soon as he heard you were in the hospital."

**x x x**

Itachi and Gaara were still speaking when Konohamaru ran into the waiting room.

"Gaara, Naruto's awake!"

Gaara nodded. "I'll be there momentarily."

"You better hurry before he falls asleep again." Konohamaru said and then he was gone as quickly as he came.

"He's right. You better go. We can talk another time." Itachi stated. He handed the younger man his card. "If you think of anything...anything at all that might help, just give me a call anytime."

Gaara took the card with a nod and left.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the division at 7:00 a.m. with his bag in one hand and a giant sized cup of coffee in the other. He stopped at his desk and dropped the bag on the floor. A yawn escaped and he didn't even bother being discreet about it.

Kakashi looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"Long night?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't say anything else until he had taken about five sips of coffee. Significantly more alert, he started talking. "Hey. Get the gang together. I've got news."

"But Cap isn't here yet."

"He won't be here. At least not for a while. I told him to get some sleep." Kakashi chuckled at that.

"Sasuke, Sasuke...you must have more skills that I thought. I didn't know anyone could actually persuade Itachi Uchiha to do anything."

"Not normally. However, he couldn't dispute me this time. He knew I was right." Sasuke replied with a smirk. Kakashi chuckled and stood lazily and put his book in his back pocket.

"Give me 15 minutes."

"That's fine. I've got to do something real quick anyway."

"Meet you there."

**x x x**

Sasuke found Kotetsu first, so he was given the assignment to relieve Itachi. Then he made his way downstairs to the interrogation area. At room number 2 he opened the door and stepped inside, then closed the door behind him. He looked somewhat surprised when he noticed the changes in the room. Someone had taken the liberty of bringing in a few more chairs. There was also an easel with a poster sized pad of paper attached. He had a feeling Shikamaru probably had something to do with it. As lazy as he was, the man liked to be organized.

"Hey, what's so important that it couldn't wait for our fearless leader?" Kisame asked.

"I got some news from Itachi early this morning. Also some instructions for all of you since he won't be in until later."

"Well, let's get on with it then. Got stuff to do." Zabuza said gruffly.

"Alright then." Sasuke sat down at the only empty chair and pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. He started unwrapping it as he gave the news that would change everything. "Naruto woke up early this morning. Around two to be exact."

"What?"

"Heh, nice."

"Troublesome."

"How is he?" Kakashi asked softly. Sasuke shrugged before he addressed the answer to everyone.

"Itachi said that he didn't sense any tension coming from him, at least not after he began to realize where he was and that his father was coming. Physically he's in pain, of course. And we won't be getting anything verbal from him any time soon. His throat is still healing. He didn't seem to be traumatized so far. Maybe it will take some time for his mind to catch up. What's important, at least for us, is that he seems to be fine mentally for now. If that doesn't change when he starts remembering what happened to him, we might be able to finally shed some light on this case."

The mood in the room seemed to lighten with the news.

"So what does the Cap'n want us to do now?" Kisame asked.

Sasuke waved the sheet of paper in his hand. "He sent me an email an hour ago with some things that need to be taken care of today. He went through the list of Namikaze's cabinet at the hospital and came up with a list of who should be interviewed and by whom. Shikamaru, he would like you to find out where each of them live now. As soon as you find it and pass it on, the rest of us will get going. Kakashi, you and I will be going to talk to Raido Namiashi. He was the cabinet secretary at the time. Itachi figures he might be the best place to start since, out of the cabinet members still alive, he was probably the closest to Namikaze. Kisame and Zabuza, you two will be going to see Ibiki Morino, who was in charge of Code Enforcement. If his picture and some of his credentials are any indication, he won't be a pushover."

"Yeah, I've heard of him. He used to be part of the Hi no Kuni force...in charge of interrogation. I hear he was quite good at it too." Kisame said with a grin.

Zabuza laughed. "Heh, and I thought we would end up with some boring political dude to interview. This might end up being some fun after all."

"Next up we have Aoba Yamashiro. He was in charge of Public Affairs. Since we're short on manpower, and this guy seems to be pretty harmless, Itachi decided to let Izumo and Kotetsu interview him. So I guess I'll talk to Izumo after we're done. Itachi said he'll talk to Shibi Aburame once he's had some rest." He looked at the next person on the list and gave a soft chuckle. "Well cousins, it looks like you get a two-fer today. Seems our next person is a scary woman that, according to Itachi, only you two will be able to handle."

Kisame barked out a laugh. "Is that a joke Uchiha?"

"Nope. It seems Tsume Inuzuka could even scare the rest of the cabinet when she wanted. Sounds like she's right up your alley."

"Heh, I wonder if she'd be willing to go out with me."

"Nobody would go out with someone as ugly as you." Shikamaru muttered.

Kisame grin slipped into a scowl and he saluted the genius with his middle finger. "Don't think I didn't hear that Nara."

"Moving on..." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "Tsunade Senju, Minister of Health and Human Services." Sasuke stopped as he tried to figure out why that name sounded familiar. "Itachi's going to talk to her as well. There's more, but I think we'll just leave it at that for now. It'll keep us busy enough until he gets here. I guess that's it for now."

Conversation began anew as the group filed out of the small room. Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru by the arm as he walked past.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Any way you can have the addresses in an hour?"

Shikamaru sighed. "You know, you're just as troublesome as your brother. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Itachi walked, with his usual unhurried steps, down the hallway. Kotetsu had just come and relieved him so he could finally go home and rest. He took a look at his watch while he walked to the elevator. It was 7:00. He had only one destination in mind.

And it wasn't home.

Inside the elevator, he pushed the button to the top floor. Offices were always on the top floor and he had someone he needed to visit.

**x x x**

Tsunade was hiding in her office. It was only 7:00 in the morning but she already had a bottle of sake up to her lips. She was dreading the day. Not only did she have two surgeries scheduled, the auditors were coming to make her life hell. They always went over everything with a fine toothed comb. Sure, most of the responsibility for that stuff lie with the financial department, but as head of the hospital, she had to be available to answer any question they had about the hospital.

It was another one of those days when she wondered why the hell she had taken on this job.

The sudden knock on the door had her scrambling to hide her sake. If it was Shizune, she was doomed.

"Come in." It wasn't Shizune. It wasn't even the auditors. Instead, it was someone quite unexpected. "Uh..." She narrowed her eyes at the officer. She remembered him from a few days ago, but the name was escaping her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. I'm Captain Itachi Uchiha. We met the other night."

"Ah yes. I remember. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"If it's about Naruto's condition, I probably won't be much help yet. Dr. Kato informed me, as soon as I got here, that he had awakened, but I haven't made the rounds yet, so I haven't checked up on him."

"Actually, it's not about Naruto's condition. I just came from his room after being there all night."

"Oh? Well, what other information could you need?"

"It's about your term as cabinet member."

Tsunade looked at the Uchiha warily. "What about it? It has nothing to do with you or my patient."

"Actually, it has a lot to do with me...well, with Naruto, more than me." Itachi took a seat across from her. He noticed the tense set of her body and the tightness around her mouth. "Twenty-one years ago, Minato Namikaze and his wife were found dead. I'm sure you already knew this, but it came as quite a shock to me when I found out that he had a son."

Tsunade's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed into a glare. "No one is supposed to know about that. How the hell did you find out?" She hissed.

"We have a genius in our possession. He's a wiz at finding things that no one else can." Itachi leaned forward. "My question to you is how many of you in the cabinet knew?" Tsunade looked away and crossed her arms as if to ward off the glare.

"All of us did. We were sworn to secrecy."

"Even after they died? From what I can tell, that man has no idea of who he really is. He was shipped from foster home to foster home until he was teenager. Why didn't any of you step up and do something about it?" Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk and glared at the officer.

"Don't preach to me like you know anything Uchiha!" She growled. "You have no idea what we went through."

Itachi calmly stared her down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then, why don't you tell me."

Tsunade lost her steam and sat down with a sigh, then looked away. She pulled open her drawer and grabbed the bottle of sake she had just hidden away.

"I'm sorry. But if I'm going to do this, I need some liquid courage." She took a long drink from the bottle. "It's been twenty-one years and I've never told anyone about that night."

Itachi nodded.

"I was there that night. They had invited me to dinner. You see, besides being on the cabinet, I had a deeper connection with the two of them. I'd known Minato since he was little brat. A close friend of mine was like an uncle to him so he pretty much grew up around us. So I spent a lot of time with them outside of politics. Anyway, after I had dinner with them, I went home. That was around 10 or so. Around two in the morning, I got a phone call somewhere around two in the morning from Sarutobi. He told me I needed to come to Minato's. I figured maybe one of them had gotten sick or something. I never thought..."

Tsunade sighed and took another drink.

"The police got there the same time I did. It was horrible. Minato and Kushina were both on the floor in the hallway. There was so much blood...I'll never forget it." Tsunade shivered. Even now, she could hardly stand the sight of blood. It was a wonder she was able to perform surgeries without locking up. "I checked their pulses, even though I pretty much knew it was hopeless. After that I ran straight to Naruto's room while Sarutobi talked to the police. He wasn't there. But there was a trail of blood to his room too. I searched all over the house, even outside in the backyard. Nothing. Not long after that the other cabinet members showed up."

Tsunade stopped talking. Itachi finished writing some brief notes, then looked up at the doctor. "The police didn't do a search for him?"

"They did. We told them that he was a nephew that was staying with them for a few days. We lost hope after two years without a trace of him. Morino even used his connections outside the police, but they didn't find anything either." Itachi frowned. He wasn't sure how that was possible. He should've been in the area database as a ward of the state. "After three years, we finally gave him up for dead. We had to...it was the only way to move on with our lives."

Tsunade wiped away a tear.

"When I was called into surgery the night we met, the moment I saw him I swear my heart stopped. I calmed myself with the thought that maybe it was a coincidence. But when I saw his blood type, which was very rare, I knew it was him. After I talked to you and his legal guardian, I came up here and cried. Then called everyone else."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Who is everyone? Exactly whom did you call? I'll need a list."

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe in coincidences very often."

"What do you mean?"

"First Minato and Kushina Namikaze were murdered. The murderer was never found. Now twenty-one years later, Naruto is attacked and almost killed as well by a serial killer that seems to cover his tracks so well we can't find a trace of him. Sure it could be an eerie coincidence, but I don't buy it. At least not yet."

"But there's no way...That was so long ago. And what about that mark? It wasn't on either of them."

"No, it wasn't. But who's to say it wasn't the same man. Or that the two killers aren't connected somehow. Maybe Minato and Kushina were just the beginning. I need to know every person you talked to about Naruto, along with phone numbers and addresses if you have them."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes."

* * *

A bag landed next to his head and Iruka sat up, slightly startled.

"Eat something." Gaara commanded.

Iruka sat up with a groan and rubbed his aching neck. He'd dozed off while looking after Naruto. From the protests his neck was making, falling asleep awkwardly on the edge of the mattress while sitting was not such a good idea. He glanced over at his son. The blond was still sleeping peacefully. He'd stayed awake long enough to see all 4 of his visitors. But right after Gaara spoke to him, he'd fallen right back asleep. The young men had tried to hang in there, but by 4:00 a.m., Konohamaru had dozed off and almost fell out of the chair and Kiba had practically fallen asleep on his feet. Finally, he had asked Gaara to take them home.

"You just got back?" Iruka muttered. He yawned and looked at his watch. "Where've you been?"

"Went for a drive after I dropped them off."

"Ah." He opened the bag and found a couple of donuts. "Thanks."

Gaara nodded. Then he held out a large cup. "Here."

Iruka saw the cup and gave the red head a tired grin. "Ah yes...Coffee. You're a lifesaver Gaara."

After taking a few sips of the godly drink, he began to feel alive again. He spent a few more minutes working out the kinks in his neck. It was while rotating his neck that he spied the officer quietly sitting in the corner. "Oh, hello! I didn't even notice you."

The dark-haired man smiled. "That was the plan. I wasn't trying to be all that noticeable."

"What happened to Captain Uchiha?"

"Went home to sleep. He's been up for almost a full day. I got drafted to relieve him. I'm Kotetsu Hagane, by the way."

"Iruka Umino. This is Gaara Sabaku."

"Yeah I know. The captain gave me a list of people who may show up, just in case. Anyways, nice to meet you both." Kotetsu stood up and stretched. "Well, since you're both here, I'm going to run and get some coffee and grub. I didn't want to leave if there was no one awake in here. Be right back." He left the room with a wave.

Gaara took a tanned hand and gripped it with his. "Has he awakened since I left?"

"No. Unless he woke up when I drifted off. But I doubt it."

After that they both went silent. Iruka, due to being lost in his own thoughts. And Gaara because he was...well, Gaara.

Kotetsu came back in 20 minutes later and took up his station in the corner. Both were so caught up in their musings that neither of them noticed. He took a bite of his sandwich and went back to reading the morning paper.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and stretched. He was already tired. This day was going to be hell. He was currently making up a list of questions to ask Mr. Namiashi. God knows Kakashi couldn't be counted on to do something so responsible. He'd most likely just wing it. He fixed a quick glare on his lazy partner, who had his feet crossed on top of his desk and was leaning back in his chair while reading. For a moment, he felt the urge to fling a pencil with a very sharp point toward his only eye. But then he'd have to find another partner and he couldn't deal with anyone else.

So he looked away only to see... His eyes narrowed into a glare and he stood up, causing his chair to scrape the floor loudly. He watched the man walk toward Shikamaru and he sighed and rolled his eyes. He should've known Itachi couldn't just follow his directions. With a growl he walked toward his brother. Kakashi, with amusement in his eye, followed him.

Itachi, meanwhile, placed a sheet of paper on top of the keyboard while Shikamaru was looking at his monitor. He turned and looked up at his captain while he slowly raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here for a while."

"I wasn't. But this couldn't wait. I figured you would like to see this."

"What is it?"

"A list. You won't have to ask anymore questions if you would just look at it."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. But he looked at the sheet of paper. Itachi leaned against the desk and waited.

"I thought I gave you explicit instructions to go home and sleep."

Itachi turned and looked at his brother.

"So you did. However, considering I was already at the hospital, I figured I might as well talk to one of the cabinet members on the list."

"One of them is in the hospital?"

"No, one of them is head of the hospital. Tsunade Senju, the same person who did the surgery on Naruto. I was able to learn quite a bit from her."

"Hell, you just saved me an hour or more of work!" Shikamaru announced with a smirk. Sasuke sighed and looked away from his older brother and hovered over Shikamaru's shoulder to take a look at the list.

"You were able to get all their addresses? How'd you pull that off?"

Itachi shrugged and gave his brother a smirk as if to say 'I'm just that good.'

"Who are those people at the bottom? They aren't on the list you gave me."

"Ah yes. It seems the Namikazes had a housekeeper and a nanny. Unfortunately she only had phone numbers for the two of them. While she has, at some point or another, seen all the members of cabinet in the past 20 years, she hasn't seen these two at all. She's only communicated with them by phone."

"Well, as long as I've got names, I'll do what I can to find out where they are. Misaki Hotaka and Rin Higurashi..." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Did you say Rin?"

"Yeah..."

"Why? You know her?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...when we were teenagers. Haven't seen her in years. Obito kept in touch with her more than I did."

"Please tell me you have an address for her."

"No, sorry."

"Can you get it?"

"Maybe..." Kakashi drawled. "First, I'll need that number." Shikamaru wrote down the information and held his hand up with the post it note.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi plucked the note from Shikamaru's finger.

"Call her, of course. She and I have some catching up to do."


End file.
